


Бабочка села на часы

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Пытки, мистика, сюр, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто из них не знает, зачем они пришли в дом, по какой причине и надолго ли, память их чиста, как белый лист, и все, что у них есть – лишь имя на мелованной карточке. Но настоящее ли оно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочка села на часы

_Свинья справа, свинья слева, свинья справа, справа, справа, бабочка села на часы.  
Заклинание от кошмаров, Рю Мураками, «Дети из камеры хранения»_

 

**МОЛЛИ**

 

Тик-так. Тик-так.  
Этот монотонный звук стал частью его жизни, слился с биением сердца, вклинился в каждую мысль.  
Тик-так. Тик-так, - как сигнал вечной тревоги, неумолкающий и не отпускающий.  
Тик-так.  
Постоянный контроль: даже сейчас, когда Питер шарил в чужом кармане, он беспрестанно поглядывал на часы, следил за их тяжелыми коваными стрелками, а они, покрытые пылью и паутиной, замерли на исходе спокойной семерки. Конечно, семерка – хорошее число и многое можно успеть, но время в доме – последнее, чему можно доверять. Оно живет по своим правилам, то укладывая вечность в секунды, то размазывая минуты на полноценные часы, и, не успеешь оглянуться, как спокойная семерка обернется страшными двенадцатью, а тогда… Тогда приглашение в Белую комнату не заставит себя ждать. Однако об этом Питер предпочитал не думать.  
Он продолжал бесцеремонно рыться в не своих карманах, пока не извлек на свет маленькую карточку, из тех, что ставят для гостей среди бокалов и помпезных тарелок. Мелованная банкетная карта с именем в вензелях. Питер не знал, кто он, чем занимался и по какой причине оказался в доме, зато ненужные мелочи, вроде сервировки праздничного стола, знал. Это неимоверно злило, потому что такая выборочная память казалась явной издевкой.  
\- Молли Райт, - прочел он имя, написанное самыми черными чернилами, которые только можно представить. Ничего не значащее имя – вполне возможно, Хозяин взял его наугад, вывел своей крепкой рукой и с ухмылкой сунул в карман. Как подачку, как единственное, за что пришедший в дом будет цепляться все последующие тяжелые дни и не менее тяжелые ночи.  
\- Ну что, добро пожаловать, Молли.  
Молли ничего не ответила – она непонимающе смотрела на Питера, чуть склонив голову на бок. Черные тугие локоны, большие глаза и бледная кожа – настоящая фарфоровая кукла. Сходство это подчеркивало и совершенно кукольное платье, все в бантах и оборках. Абсолютно белое. Впрочем, все они приходили в дом в белых кружевных одеждах, совершенно неуместных в пыли и грязи местных углов. Белой была и их память – чистый, нетронутый лист, где не было ни строчки о близких людях, ни черточки о прежних заслугах или, напротив, фатальных ошибках.  
Не было сомнений, Хозяин любил белый цвет. На белом кровь заметней всего.  
\- О, да у нас пополнение! – услышал Питер за своей спиной. Розалин, напарница по дежурству. Одна из самых давних обитательниц дома – появилась задолго до Питера и знала много больше него, только знаниями своими делиться не спешила.  
\- Да, как видишь. А у тебя что? – спросил и тут же довольно кивнул, заметив в руках у Розалин большую пачку галет. Иногда Хозяин баловал своих гостей, подкидывая что-нибудь съестное на полки полуразвалившегося буфета, но чаще – морил голодом. Голодные мыши не так шустры.  
Розалин посмотрела на Молли, на ее совсем детское личико – девочке было лет десять, не больше, и усмехнулась. Подошла поближе к Питеру, хлопнула по плечу и тихо шепнула на ухо:  
\- Благодетель хренов. Прошел бы мимо.  
Питер пожал плечами. Он устал объяснять Розалин и ей подобным, почему так важно держаться вместе, помогать слабым, делиться едой, защищать дом – а подвал он считал их общим домом. Поодиночке они ничего не значили, не могли противостоять Рикки-стрелку и его стае, «кошкам» Хозяина и его страшным прихотям. Даже последствия визита в Белую комнату было куда легче пережить, чувствуя поддержку своих, впитывая их опыт и умения.  
Однако Розалин не признавала слабых, а Молли, несомненно, сильной не была. К тому же дети хуже всего переносили общение с Хозяином, надолго выпадали из жизни, переставали есть, разговаривать и двигаться. Становились обузой. И тогда Питер начинал свои объяснения заново, с утроенным рвением - про общество, про то, как люди живут за пределами дома. Повторял раз за разом про взаимовыручку, про помощь слабым и даже про любовь к ближнему. Только объяснял уже самому себе, потому как и его вера в общее дело резко угасала, едва стрелки сходились на страшных двенадцати.  
Но сейчас царила спокойная семерка, а часы не спешили, и добродетели Питера были в силе. Он пытался объяснить Молли элементарные правила выживания в доме, распорядок дня, ежедневные обязанности каждого из обитателей подвала, но девочка не выказывала ни толики заинтересованности, кажется, даже не слушала Питера. А потом и вовсе расплакалась, и ее рыдания сумели разжалобить даже такое черствое сердце, каким обладала Розалин.  
Она погладила Молли по голове, а затем покачала перед ее носом маленькой плетеной корзиной для пикника – квадратной с квадратной же плетеной крышкой.  
\- Эй, смотри, что у меня есть!  
Молли на мгновение затихла.  
\- Смотри, это не простая корзинка. Знаешь, в ней звезды, - и Розалин тихонько встряхнула корзину, что-то перекатилось из угла в угол с глухим стуком. – Будешь хорошей девочкой, уроню одну для тебя. Пока звезда будет падать, ты сможешь загадать желание, и оно, представь себе, обязательно исполнится!  
Молли такая идея понравилась. Она забыла про слезы и уже заглядывалась на корзинку, попутно обещая, что будет самой послушной и самой хорошей.  
Питер лишь покачал головой – он отлично знал, что в корзине у Розалин осталась только одна звезда и именно она перекатывается в такт каждому шагу хозяйки. Гремит, гремит, гремит – и все без пользы, потому что Розалин никогда ее не уронит. Даже для себя, потому как не знает, чего же хочет больше всего. Выбраться из дома – но куда? Падающая звезда не понимает «куда-то, где лучше». Да и вдруг это «лучше» окажется совсем на чуть-чуть, а страшный час в том неизвестном месте будет еще страшнее, чем в доме?  
Нет, Розалин никогда не уронит звезду, не сумеет сделать так, как сделала прежняя хозяйка корзины – Шерил. А Шерил знала, чего хотела, знала, как сказать про таинственное место за пределами дома. Место, где лучше.  
\- Да, кстати, сегодня можно спать спокойно, - сказала вдруг Розалин.  
\- Это еще почему? – удивился Питер.  
\- Ну… Белая комната сегодня, считай, зарезервирована. Для Алана.  
\- Что-о-о?

**АЛАН**

 

Каждый пришедший в дом обнаруживал себя на ступенях старой лестницы, ведущей в никуда – в глухую стену, во всю ширь которой располагались столь ненавистные всем часы. И вот под этой самой лестницей приютилась маленькая комната, невесть каким чудом вмещавшая десяток шкафов с нотными тетрадями и самый настоящий рояль – покрытую черным лаком глыбу.  
В этой-то таинственной комнате, в неровном свете восковых свечей жил Алан – самый светлый, чуткий и добрый человек во всем доме. Тот, кого Питер с радостью и гордостью называл другом.  
Почти все дни и ночи Алан проводил за роялем, играя одну мелодию за другой. Его пальцы взлетали над клавишами, порхали в изящном и безумно быстром танце, однако, сколько бы ни прислушивался Питер, он ни разу ни уловил ни звука. Дом бесследно поглощал все бемоли и диезы, мажоры и миноры: музыка Алана была немой, но рассохшееся дерево стен слышало ее, как слышали Белая комната и ее узники, как слышал сам Хозяин и его «кошки». Алан играл колыбельные, и от этих колыбельных засыпали не люди – страхи и боль.  
Питер не знал, да и не хотел даже думать о том, какой бы была его жизнь, не встреть он Алана в свой первый день в доме. Тогда кто-то сбил Алана с ног, отобрал у него с трудом раздобытую еду и разбросал нотные листы. Невысокий, хромой Алан трясущимися руками собирал свои вещи и тихо сокрушался, что еще день-другой без еды, и он не сможет играть, свалится в голодный обморок. При таком раскладе следующие двенадцать будут особенно страшны, ведь убаюкать боль не так-то просто.  
Его тихие жалобы на жизнь прервались, едва он заметил Питера. Забыв про ноты и ушибленную руку, Алан первым делом нашел карточку с именем, затем посвятил Питера в тонкости местного быта и научил убегать от «кошек». Предложил помощь и кров – если все убежища окажутся заняты. Посоветовал держаться подальше от того, кто называет себя Рикки-стрелком.  
Питер слушал молча, и порой казалось, что он не понимает ни слова из того, что говорит ему Алан. А потом он все так же молча развернулся и ушел, даже не махнув рукой на прощание. Но дружелюбный советчик совсем не удивился.  
Много позже Питер узнал, что Алан охотно делится знаниями, старается не пропускать никого из новичков и помогает всем, чем только может. Даже едой – если получалось ее добыть. Вот только никто и никогда не возвращался к нему с благодарностями. Больше того – с обещаниями защитить, если потребуется. А Питер… Питер вернулся менее, чем через час, заглянул в комнатку и смущенно положил на рояль (не найдя никакого другого места) пакет с сухарями. Еще и извинился, что больше ничего не было.  
С тех пор прошло немало времени, и Питер сполна хлебнул и черных минут, и еще более черных часов, но каждый недобрый миг он считал жалкой ценой за драгоценную дружбу с Аланом. Дружбу, которую ему дал дом. А еще Питер был уверен, что там, за пределами дома, он мог только мечтать о таком друге, как Алан.  
И вот сегодня этот бесценный друг оказался в беде: дверь в маленькую комнатку была заколочена досками. Крест-накрест. Бумажка с криво нарисованным силуэтом волка, белеющая на двери, не давала усомниться – это большой привет от Рикки-стрелка, давнего «друга» Алана. Да и малыш Джо рассказывал всем наперебой, что видел возле часов ребят из стаи.  
Алан растерянно смотрел на доски, дергал их своими слабыми руками, пытаясь отодрать от стены, но все его усилия были тщетны – Рикки и его шавки постарались на славу. Когда пришел Питер, Алан уже успел расцарапать пальцы в кровь и обзавестись десятком заноз.  
\- Недобрый вечер, - буркнул Питер, поглядывая на то, как Алан поспешно заводит руки за спину. – Без инструмента не справимся. Пилу бы или топор… Кажется, я видел на втором этаже что-то похожее. У Тори-одиночки была ножовка. Вроде бы.  
Он посмотрел на часы: панические одиннадцать. Времени – в обрез, едва пробьет двенадцать, они окажутся в ловушке: Алан не может бегать, Хозяин как-то перебил ему ногу. В подарок, как маленькое признание в любви. А он… Питер, конечно, был крепким и довольно сильным, но только в тот день, когда попал в дом. Постоянный голод лишил сил и разум, и здоровое тело, так что игра в догонялки быстро свалит его с ног.  
Оставался только один вариант, но Питер заранее знал, что Алан ни при каких условиях его не примет. Однако не озвучить его он не мог:  
\- Алан, пора уходить. Эту ночь ты проведешь в подвале, с нами.  
Алан улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, конечно. Но – нет.  
\- Алан! Ты с ума сошел? Мы ни за что не откроем дверь до двенадцати, понимаешь? – взмолился Питер.  
\- Нет. И еще раз нет. Я должен играть колыбельные. Или так – или…  
Питер посмотрел на Алана, на его светлые, чуть курчавые волосы, доходившие почти до плеч, на его нежную, совершенно ангельскую улыбку, на худое тело, которое все состояло из каких-то острых углов – коленок, локтей, выпирающих ребер. Где же, где в Алане пряталась вот эта непоколебимая сила духа? Где селилось упрямство, неподвластное Питеру?  
\- Алан! Всего одна ночь. Одна ночь без колыбельных.  
\- Нет. Я не пойду. А вот ты, - он обернулся, взглянув на стрелки, которые продолжали висеть на одиннадцати, как будто готовились к особо опасному прыжку. – Ты уходи.  
\- Алан, ну же! – Питер схватил друга за руку, потянул за собой, но неожиданно для себя не смог сдвинуть его с места. Кто из них был силен? Или, напротив, совершенно обессилен?  
\- Уходи. Сегодня я приглашен. Я, не ты.  
Едва Алан произнес эти слова, стрелки на часах со свистом описали круг и в одно мгновение сошлись на страшных двенадцати.  
Послышался треск ломающегося дерева, хлопки закрывающихся дверей. Посыпались штукатурка и пыль, мраморная лестница вздыбилась, ощерив ступени. Из разломов в стенах вырвались первые клубы молочно-белого дыма.  
Дом ожил.

**КАПИТАН СЛАЙ**

 

Черное – в белое, белое – в черное, но красное должно остаться красным. Кровь – кровью, страх – страхом, а боль – болью. Таков главный закон дома, главный и неизменный.  
Все, до чего добирался белый дым, покрывалось изморозью, кристально-белой, безупречно-чистой, а еще – обжигающе-холодной. Полы сковывал лед, делая все попытки убежать крайне затруднительными, и чем дальше стрелки уходили от двенадцати, тем сильнее истончался этот лед, трескаясь и выпуская наружу колючие лианы аспидно-черного цвета с тысячей острых игл. Они разрастались с чудовищной скоростью, так, что в считанные минуты все пути отступления оказывались отрезанными. Впрочем, бежать было все равно бесполезно – с первым же ударом часов двери в доме бесследно исчезали, а стены становились вязкими, как клейстер.  
Вслед за лианами из разломов вырастали причудливые башенки, мосты и на редкость уродливые скульптуры - белые, словно сахарные. Пространство дома безгранично расширялось, и все эти причудливые строения и фигурки, беспорядочно перемежаясь гигантскими колючими ветками, образовывали лабиринт.  
А потом… потом появлялись они – «кошки». Люди в белых комбинезонах с нашивками на спине, где черным, размашисто, без всяких вензелей, были выведены их имена: Тайгер, Смоки, Феликс, Капитан Слай и Бастер. Иногда они приходили втроем, реже вдвоем, но никогда поодиночке. Лица были закрыты масками – красными кошачьими мордами, отсюда и прижилось название «кошки».  
Кто они и как появились в доме, никто не знал. Их боялись и не хотели вспоминать, лишь изредка поднимая эту тему, как что-то запретное, но оттого притягательное.  
Поговаривали, что Хозяин делает «кошками» своих любимцев, и в скором времени Рикки-стрелок присоединится к их тесной компании. Шептались, что был в доме один парень – Хоуп – взрослый, сильный и ловкий, но также беспринципный, хитрый, подлый, так вот он – и есть Капитан Слай. Никаких сомнений. Те же походка и фигура, даже привычка скрещивать руки на груди – его.  
Ни Алан, бывший одним из первых гостей дома, ни Питер, едва свыкшийся с местными обычаями, не знали, чему верить. Зато знали четко: «кошки» - проводники в Белую комнату, они ловят зазевавшихся мышей и приносят на потеху Хозяину.  
\- Алан, сюда, - Питер потянул друга за рукав, направляя в одно из ответвлений жуткого лабиринта. – Налево пошел Тайгер. Я видел.  
\- Х-хорошо.  
\- Прорвемся, - шепнул Питер, стараясь не выдавать «кошкам» их укрытия. – А что произойдет, если мы всю ночь будем бегать по лабиринту? Как думаешь?  
Алан пожал плечами и улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла слишком натянутой, непривычно-искусственной. Питер вдруг понял – Алан безумно боится, вся его бравада про приглашения осталась там, в панических одиннадцати, а сейчас он совсем не герой, не мальчишка, громко и гордо говорящий о самопожертвовании. Он – испуганный зверек, по следу которого неустанно идут опасные хищники. И это – это только начало, предисловие кошмарной сказки.  
Питер и Алан потеряли счет времени, поворотам и сахарным башенкам, когда попали в тупик. Алан первым заметил ловушку и повернул назад, но было поздно. Он уперся лбом в белый комбинезон Капитана Слая.  
Убежать возможности не было: слишком узкий проход, да и за Капитаном Слаем очень отчетливо виднелись фигуры Смоки и Феликса.  
«Какой приятный исход», - подумалось Питеру. Все закончилось. Закончилось! Еще секунда – и он будет спасен, ведь в руках у «кошек» окажется Алан, а Хозяин принимает за ночь только одного гостя. Но в то же мгновение Питер увидел взгляд Алана, взгляд, полный отчаяния и обращенный к нему одному в поисках спасения. Питер вспомнил, как клялся защищать друга при малейшей же необходимости. Так неужели его клятвы ничего не стоят? Неужели он струсит?  
\- Эй, ублюдочный, я здесь! – что было сил крикнул Питер, принявшись размахивать руками. – Давай же, Кэп, поймай мою задницу.  
Капитан Слай никак не отреагировал на его тираду, он даже не повернул головы в его сторону, зато Алан с ужасом поглядывал то на Питера, то на «кошку». Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось избежать встречи с Хозяином, но избежать ее вот так – за счет лучшего друга – было неприемлемо. Не в его правилах. Он поддался слабости, попросил о помощи, но принять ее оказалось слишком тяжело. Алан уже протянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за комбинезон Капитана Слая, но не успел – его опередил Питер: прыгнул с разбегу на «кошку» и сорвал красную маску. Ему нестерпимо хотелось посмотреть в глаза того самого беспринципного Хоупа, о котором когда-то рассказала Розалин. Любимца Хозяина, редчайшую тварь во всем доме. Однако Питера ждал большой сюрприз – под маской оказалось нечто абсолютно мерзкое, даже отдаленно не напоминающее человеческое лицо. Что-то длинное, глянцевое, с двумя десятками продолговатых щелей вместо привычных носа и рта. Глаза и уши у этого существа тоже отсутствовали. Оно никак не отреагировало на срыв маски, зато покрепче обхватило Питера и, наклонившись к нему, принялось втягивать воздух рядами красноватых щелей.  
«Нюхает, оно меня нюхает», - догадался Питер.  
Ему стало совершенно ясно, что вся их игра в прятки, старания вести себя как можно тише, попытки замереть в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, не шевелиться и практически не дышать, все это было напрасно. «Кошки» искали своих жертв по запаху и только по нему.  
А еще Питер понял, что Рикки-стрелок вряд ли станет «кошкой», потому что «этим» стать невозможно. «Кошки» - часть дома, часть неотделимая и полноправная, живущая исключительно в страшные часы.

**ХАЙДЕН**

Белая комната действительно была белой – ни единого темного пятнышка. Холодный безупречно-белый куб с вписанным в эту чистоту изящным белым же стулом. Почему-то один вид его – пустого, никем не занятого, бросал Питера в дрожь. «Кошки» выстроились вдоль стен, их было непривычно много – двадцать или даже тридцать, комбинезоны их сливались с белизной комнаты, и кроваво-красные маски, казалось, парили в воздухе сами по себе.  
«Кошки» не двигались.  
Ждут, подумал Питер. Ждут, несомненно, Хозяина.  
Как он выглядит, стар или молод, человек или такое же мерзкое порождение ночи, как его слуги, Питер не знал, хотя сегодняшний визит в Белую комнату был для него третьим по счету. Но прошлые два закончились пустотой, а пустота – сомнительное благо. Только вот выбрать что-то другое слишком сложно: все, о чем мечтает посетитель Белой комнаты – забыть о том, что с ним произошло. Не чувствовать боли, не кричать от нее, срывая голос, не глотать слезы, не умолять на все лады прекратить, оставить в покое. И Хозяин благосклонно предлагает – на выбор – силу, знание или пустоту, но на исходе безымянных часов даже самый смелый из всех смельчаков мечтает только о последней.  
Однако Хозяин никогда не упоминает, что пустота – избавление неполное. Боль уйдет, уйдут и воспоминания, но страх останется. Он засядет глубоко внутри – в сердце ли, в мозгу или на изнанке души, непонятно где, но еще долго-долго вернувшийся из Белой комнаты будет шарахаться от звуков и натыкаться на стены, не видя и не ощущая вокруг ничего, кроме молочно-белого тумана и смутных силуэтов в красных кошачьих масках. Призраков из забытой ночи.  
Питер поежился, вспоминая, каким совсем недавно вернулся в подвал малыш Джо, как кричал на одной ноте и смотрел на всех невидящим взглядом, как бился головой о стену и просил наконец-то рассказать, что же такое произошло с ним, отчего ему так тяжело и страшно. И почему он ощущает этот страх, но никак не может вспомнить его причины.  
\- Доброй ночи, - вдруг донеслось сзади.  
Питер обернулся на звук голоса, но увидел лишь падающую красную маску. Она бесшумно ударилась о пол и разлетелась на мелкие осколки, которые тут же бесследно исчезли. Исчезли и «кошки», как будто и не было их никогда.  
\- Питер, Питер. Мой мальчик, ты меня удивил.  
Голос снова звучал сзади, и Питер поспешил повернуться. Стул, еще совсем недавно так призывно пустующий, теперь оказался занят. На нем сидел дряхлый старик, его спутанные седые волосы были так длинны, что доставали до пола, а отглаженный белоснежный костюм и такая же кристально-белая накрахмаленная рубашка вступали в величайший диссонанс с изрядно помятым лицом, испещренным шрамами и пятнами. Когда же старик встал и подошел ближе к Питеру, сделав это с небывалой для такого возраста легкостью, выяснилось, что кожа его покрыта огромными язвами, багровыми и зловонными. Казалось, что старик гниет заживо – по шее стекали капли густой и черной жидкости, расползаясь уродливыми пятнами по белизне воротничка.  
Так вот он какой, Хозяин. Под стать дому и своим «кошкам».  
\- Кое-кто шепнул мне, что ты… Ты у нас доброволец. Сам вызвался, так? – спросил старик и провел рукой по щеке Питера. Тот закрыл глаза от омерзения, хотя на руках у Хозяина белели безупречной чистотой тончайшие хлопковые перчатки.  
\- Питер, милый Питер. Питер Пэн, - сказал Хозяин и внезапно хрипло расхохотался. Будто было в его словах что-то до предела смешное, только Питер этого не понял. – Так значит, ты друга защитил. Перехватил мое приглашение, так?  
Питер кивнул. Смотреть в глаза Хозяина не было сил. Может, потому, что он стоял слишком близко, так, что в их глянцевой черноте Питер мог увидеть отражение своего испуганного лица. Чересчур испуганного для первого из безымянных часов.  
\- Какая у тебя нежная кожа. Молодая, белая, чистая, - прошептал Хозяин и вдруг принялся срывать с Питера рубашку. – Она будет отличным холстом. Просто прекрасным, лучше и не придумаешь.  
Изношенная ткань, когда-то давно бывшая тончайшим белым батистом с искусной вышивкой шелком, а ныне являвшая собой серую, покрытую пятнами тряпку, рвалась легко и с треском. Питер не понимал, зачем его лишают рубашки, но ощущал, что Хозяин наконец-то начал свою игру. К тому же, как ни хотел Питер остановить свое раздевание, он не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Ноги его словно приросли к полу, а руки безвольно висели вдоль тела.  
\- Что, двинуться не можешь? – Хозяин снова рассмеялся, находя положение Питера крайне забавным. – Да, страх парализует. Очень удобно: никто не мечется из стороны в сторону, не колотит кулаками по стенам, не ищет выхода. Его, кстати, нет. Так что, удобно это?  
\- Наверное, - согласился Питер, пытаясь заговорить свой страх.  
\- Замечательно, - сказал Хозяин и провел рукой по голой спине Питера. – А теперь… теперь я заставлю тебя пожалеть о своем геройстве. О глупости, которую ты совершил. Слышишь меня, Питер?  
\- Я не пожалею.  
\- О, все вы так говорите. Поначалу. Потом – поете совсем иначе.  
\- Я не пожалею.  
Хозяин ухмыльнулся. Он извлек из кармана скальпель и сунул Питеру под нос, чтобы он ощутил всю прелесть и остроту его «кисти». А затем принялся за «рисование».  
Пробные, робкие штрихи заставили Питера зашипеть от боли и стиснуть зубы, но последующие – размашистые и особенно глубокие – сорвали с его губ первые «не надо, хватит, нет». Хозяину такая сдержанность гостя была совсем не по душе, и он продолжил свои художества с еще большим усердием. Теперь уже порезы складывались в причудливый узор из веток и листьев, цветов и бутонов. Набухающие капли крови собирались на коже и струились вниз, затекали за пояс заштопанных брюк. Порой взмахи скальпеля были столь резки, что кровь брызгами срывалась с его лезвия и отпечатывалась на стенах Белой комнаты. В такие моменты Хозяин был особенно доволен собой.  
\- Питер, ну что, теперь-то ты жалеешь? Жалеешь? – раз за разом спрашивал он, и, не слыша утвердительного ответа, продолжал добавлять своему рисунку все больше деталей.  
Питер, конечно, жалел, давно жалел – с того самого момента, как оказался в Белой комнате и увидел сияющий в пронзительном электрическом свете скальпель, но признать это, сказать вслух – не мог. Он ухватился за это «нет», как за соломинку, которая помогала не утонуть в бесконечной боли, держала на плаву, заставляла верить, что можно пережить все, даже этот кошмар.  
\- Питер, ты даже не представляешь, на твоей спине цветут прекрасные розы. Они цветут для меня. И для тебя. И, может быть, их увидит Алан. Увидит и покажет тебе свои. Да, покажет свои цветы!  
\- Ц… цветы?  
\- Да, прекрасные цветы – маки и полевые ромашки. Но они не чета твоим розам. Такие простые цветочки, простые, как он сам.  
Питер прикрыл глаза, он решил, что мозг отключился, и весь этот разговор – бессмысленный набор фраз, призванный увести его от реальности.  
\- Питер! Питер, вернись ко мне, не теряй сознание. Еще рано. Ты не дал верный ответ. Еще не дал.  
Но Питер уже не мог говорить, он едва понимал, где находится. Голос, доносившийся до него, звучал неразборчиво, словно бормотание старенького радио за стеной, толстой кирпичной стеной. Как долго его спина прослужила холстом, Питер не знал, время слилось в один сплошной комок боли.  
Внезапно голос стал намного громче и отчетливее:  
\- Питер! Так жалеешь или нет?  
Из последних сил, едва шевеля губами, Питер произнес:  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо. Ты снова меня удивил, - сказал Хозяин, и Питер услышал, как что-то со звоном упало на пол. Скальпель. – Так что ты выберешь? Силу, знание или пустоту? Что именно, Питер?  
Питер приоткрыл глаза, не веря в то, что его больше не будут мучить, что все закончилось, а он еще может думать о выборе.  
Но что именно выбрать? Силу – заманчиво, ведь в таком случае Рикки-стрелок перестанет быть таким опасным врагом, а ребята из подвала получат надежду не попасть в его стадо «баранов». Или все же выбрать пустоту, как прежде? Избавиться от саднящей боли, вернуться в комнатку Алана и смотреть, как он играет немые колыбельные, смотреть и радоваться, что может находиться рядом с ним.  
Вдруг Питер вспомнил странные слова Хозяина. Если у Алана на спине есть цветы, то это шрамы, оставшиеся после посещения Белой комнаты, а это могло значить только одно: когда-то Алан выбрал не пустоту. Но и не силу. Он выбрал…  
\- Знание, я выбираю знание! – внезапно окрепшим голосом закричал Питер.  
Хозяин усмехнулся.  
\- Знание так знание. Твой выбор – мое исполнение. Кстати, я не представился. Я – Хайден. Сегодня – Хайден.  
\- Имя человеческое.  
\- Да. А разве это странно? Зло всегда носит человеческие имена. Питер тоже неплохое имя для зла, запомни это. И лицо тоже запомни, потому что и оно, и имя взяты взаймы.  
Питер непонимающе посмотрел на Хозяина, но тот отвернулся и через секунду бросил к его ногам фарфоровую маску – то самое уродливое старческое лицо, все язвы оказались нарисованными.  
Совсем не похожими на настоящие, как только можно было спутать?  
\- За одной маской может оказаться другая. А за ней – еще одна. У зла – тысячи масок.  
Хозяин повернулся к Питеру, и тот открыл от изумления рот: он никогда не видел столь совершенной красоты, но, сколько не пытался, никак не мог объяснить себе, что именно было красиво. Он ощущал себя так, словно вглядывается в звездное небо или пламя костра, а может, и в то, и в другое одновременно.  
\- Красота – тоже маска. Не покупайся на нее. Доброта, равнодушие, ненависть – о, у масок много имен, Питер. Будь осторожнее. Да, и еще: в этом доме полно масок.  
\- Я выбрал знание, я думал, что… - перебил Хозяина Питер. Странная философия смущала его, как смущала и слишком мягкая улыбка «Хайдена».  
\- Да, конечно. Что-то я заболтался. Собеседников здесь маловато, ты уж извини, - Хозяин рассмеялся и протянул Питеру пухлый конверт. – Вот оно, твое знание. Наслаждайся.

**ОЛИВЕР ГРЕЙВЕР**

 

В конверте оказались газетные вырезки, в каждой из них говорилось об одном и том же городе – Южном Голдери, славном и тихом местечке, где за каждой закрытой дверью надежно хранился свой семейный секрет. Городок этот был ничем не примечателен, да и золота, в честь добычи которого его назвали, здесь не видели лет сто, не меньше. Но однажды на Голдери обратил внимание весь мир: местные детишки стали засыпать один за другим. Засыпать и не просыпаться. Сон их был глубок и тревожен, а все попытки разбудить уснувших заканчивались полным провалом.  
Пока медики бились над проблемой неестественно крепкого сна, экологи и полиция искали его причины. Результатов не было ни у тех, ни у других. Школьники, студенты, молодые учителя – сон забирал самый цвет Голдери, не щадил ни богатых наследников, ни талантливых спортсменов, ни юных воришек. Разное социальное положение и разные способности, но общее – молодость. Журналисты не могли пропустить такой сенсации, и в Голдери потоком хлынули телевизионщики всех мастей.  
Голдери больше не был тихим, изображения ровных аллеек и аккуратных домиков транслировали по всем каналам, каждое утро начиналось с вопроса – проснутся или нет, как уснули и зачем, а каждая неделя завершалась новой версией. Досталось и витаминному заводу Голдери, и красильной фабрике, и даже совершенно безобидной кондитерской. Инопланетное вторжение, испытание нового химического оружия, образование новой секты и прочая дребедень – насколько хватало фантазии. Вот только детям это ничуть не помогало.  
А затем в один совершенно непрекрасный день страшный сон шагнул за пределы Голдери: уснул сынишка одного из журналистов, совсем недавно вернувшегося из командировки. Потом стало известно, что и в другом городе появились свои спящие дети, и тоже цепочка вела к работнику одной из особо заинтересованных в Голдери газет. Выводы были сделаны молниеносно: опасная инфекция. В тот же день Голдери стал закрытой зоной, которую покинули и журналисты, и следователи, и волонтеры, старавшиеся хоть как-то поддержать несчастных родителей. Подошли к концу и деньги, выделенные на исследования и поддержание жизни спящих детей. Не прошло и недели, как улицы города заполнили похоронные процессии.  
Питер читал эту историю и никак не мог понять, зачем Хозяин вручил ему вырезки, почему назвал их «знанием». Но в самой последнем клочке пожелтевшей газеты, оборванном где-то посередине статьи, Питер увидел заголовок «Поможем проснуться» и список имен: Лия Петерсон, Джим Фоули, Ивлин Коупленд, Мартин Стоун, Тори Саймосс и Оливер Грейвер. Грейвер – Питер не мог пропустить эту фамилию, потому что когда-то давно уже видел ее. На своей мелованной карточке. Это он был Грейвер. Но почему Оливер, не Питер? Неужели Хозяин действительно дает имена по прихоти, или же этот Оливер – просто однофамилец? А могло ли быть так, что Оливер – его родственник. Например, брат?  
Питер прикрыл глаза, повторяя имена. Лия Петерсон, Джим Фоули, Ивлин Коупленд…  
\- Черт, черт! – выругался Питер.  
Он понял, в чем суть «знания». Все перечисленные в газетной статье знакомы Питеру. Они здесь, они живут в доме. Ивлин Коупленд – правая рука Рикки-стрелка и друг Шерил, той самой Шерил, что знала, куда уходить. Тори Саймосс – это Тори-одиночка, живущая сама по себе на втором этаже, а Джим Фоули когда-то был напарником Питера по дежурствам, но однажды он пропал. Не вернулся из Белой комнаты.  
Получалось, что и сам Питер был одним из спящих детей, а все это – Хозяин, «кошки» и страшные двенадцать - всего лишь кошмар, который им всем снится. Только вот почему боль в этом сне такая реальная?  
\- Это только сон! Сон! – крикнул он, обращаясь к Хозяину, но с удивлением обнаружил, что больше не в Белой комнате. Он стоял на мраморных ступенях, в руках у него была кипа чистых листков, а к изрезанной спине неприятно прилипала новая рубашка.  
\- Питер! – услышал он голос Алана. – Питер, я здесь, спускайся.  
\- Да, сейчас, - Питер повертел головой, пытаясь понять, где же именно стоит Алан, но почему-то никак не мог его разглядеть. Глаза начали слезиться, будто в них попал песок.  
\- Питер! – снова позвал Алан, и Питер шагнул в направлении голоса.  
Шагнул и упал, проваливаясь в бесчувственную, теплую и такую приятную темноту.

\- Питер, Питер!  
Голос женский, резкий и недовольный. Так зовут, когда не слишком хотят видеть.  
\- Питер! – громко, а затем тише: - Черт бы тебя побрал, где тебя носит… Питер!  
Женщина выходит на крыльцо двухэтажного домика, аккуратного и свежевыкрашенного. Она раздражена – на Питера, которого никак не может дозваться, на себя, за то, что вообще его зовет и на мужа, который отказывается ужинать, если семья не в полном составе. Все это она выговаривает вполголоса, опираясь на резные перила и щурясь от слишком ярких солнечных лучей.  
Она смотрит на дорогу, на розовые кусты у крыльца. Кто бы знал, как ей хотелось выкорчевать их все. Все до единого, ведь они – ничто иное, как напоминание о ее несбывшихся мечтах, о прошедшей молодости и вечной погоне за лучшими временами. А они так и не наступили, ведь иначе бы она не стояла на крыльце и не звала Питера.  
\- Питер! Питер!  
А Питер все это время стоит за ее спиной, кричит, что он рядом, что он здесь. Но она его совсем не слышит. Их словно разделяет невидимая стена. Невидимая и непроницаемая – потому как протянуть руку и коснуться женщины Питер тоже не может. Он только стоит и смотрит, как она проклинает его на все лады.  
\- Гордон, я не знаю, где он, - наконец говорит женщина и заходит в дом, Питер следует за ней.  
В столовой накрыт стол – белые тарелки с темно-красным ободком, Питеру они отлично знакомы. Вилки и ножи, льняные салфетки с монограммой и супница с едва заметной щербинкой на крышке – он видел их сотни, нет, тысячи раз. Он даже знает, что две тарелки из этого сервиза разбил именно он.  
\- Оливер, поищи брата, - говорит мужчина.  
\- Хорошо, пап.  
Питер смотрит на них – на Гордона и Оливера, отца и сына. Отца и брата? Только они совсем не похожи – волосы Питера черны, как сажа, да и глаза у него серые, почти бесцветные. Оливер же светловолос и чертами лица похож на мать, а карие глаза достались ему от отца.  
\- Хоть один сын нормальный, - говорит женщина.  
\- Ава! – Гордон вроде бы возражает ей, но по лицу видно – ему все равно. Ему плевать на Питера, на отношение матери к нему. Ему вообще на все плевать, кроме собственных принципов.  
Питеру тоже плевать на Гордона, он отправляется следом за Оливером, вверх по лестнице – в темную комнату, спальню. Свою? На прикроватной тумбочке он замечает фотографию в рамке – два мальчика, он и Оливер, стоят, обнявшись, и радостно смотрят в объектив. Вернее, не так. Это Оливер светится от радости, а Питер улыбается какой-то неправильной улыбкой. Слишком широкой, слишком искусственной.  
Внезапно раздается стук – это Оливер задевает рукой стопку книг, они падают со стола на пол. Он осторожно собирает их, а затем достает из кармана маленькую яркую бумажку и вкладывает в одну из книг – как закладку, так, что не заметить невозможно.  
Питер подходит ближе и заглядывает через плечо Оливера. Ему до невозможности интересно, что же вложено в книгу.  
Билет на театральное представление, название пьесы напечатано большими буквами – «Лжец».  
Питеру становится жарко. Он в одно мгновение понимает, что это. Воспоминания наслаиваются друг на друга – вот он слышит про гастроли столичного театра, вот видит афишу – на черном фоне большие белые буквы. «Лжец». И название перечеркнуто тонкой красной линией. Пьеса, о которой так много говорили по ТВ, писали в журналах, спорили в Интернете. История, где все не так, где добро и зло перепутаны настолько искусно, что в конце концов зритель перестает отличать одно от другого.  
Питер мечтал попасть на этот спектакль, об этом знали и в школе, и дома. Он постоянно говорил о предстоящих гастролях, но Ава делала вид, что не слышит его. Гордон намекал, что подобные желания им не по карману. Однако за день до представления Питер обнаружил билет в одной из своих книг. Он был безмерно счастлив – и потому что посмотрит скандальную пьесу, и потому что получил еще одно подтверждение, что Ава все-таки любит его. Пусть она скрывает свои нежные чувства к старшему сыну, но все-таки они есть!  
\- Любит, как же. Любит! – расхохотался Питер. Вдруг смех перешел в слезы, и от этих слез комната в глазах Питера стала терять очертания, размазываться, светлеть, пока не превратилась в сплошное белое пятно. Когда же безудержный плач прекратился и вернулось зрение, Питер обнаружил себя уже в другой комнате, вмещавшей каким-то чудом десяток шкафов и большущий рояль.  
Он лежал на узкой кушетке, укрытый прохудившимся одеялом, и смотрел, как Алан играет свои колыбельные. Внезапно он заметил, как что-то серебристое скользнуло на пол и утонуло в пушистом ворсе единственного на весь дом ковра. Потом еще и еще – маленькие серебряные капли стекали к ногам Алана и пропадали там бесследно. С каждой такой каплей Питер чувствовал, что дышать становится легче, а боль отступает.  
\- Алан, - позвал он.  
\- Да?  
\- Алан, ты знаешь Оливера Грейвера?

**ГОРДОН ГРЕЙВЕР**

 

С тех пор, как Питер выбрал в Белой комнате знание, он получил то, чего не было у других жильцов: сны. Вместо временного забытья в безымянные часы к нему стали являться давно забытые образы. Сниться!  
В первую очередь снились Грейверы: вечно недовольная Ава, равнодушный Гордон и улыбчивый Оливер. Снилось, как младший брат украдкой прячет свертки в яркой упаковке под подушку в той самой спальне с фотографией в рамке. Неправильной фотографией с фальшивой улыбкой. Снился и Голдери, показывая Питеру все новые и новые места – красильный завод, аптеку на углу центральной площади, кондитерскую Коуплендов с ярко-синими маркизами и книжную лавку на окраине города. А еще тихое место с решетчатым забором, на котором проволокой прикручена маленькая табличка с надписью «Осторожно, высокое напряжение».  
Снился и темный лес, и странный луг с совершенно невозможной белой травой, по которой Питер бежал за какой-то красной кошкой. Нет, это была не кошка – он точно знал, что это была рысь. Красная рысь. И смеясь, он повторял «Следуй, следуй за красной рысью»…  
Когда же он просыпался, видения утрачивали свою яркость, однако голоса в голове продолжали звучать. Сотни смутно знакомых голосов, обрывки фраз, которые только будили тревогу в сердце Питера, но не давали ключей к пониманию прошлого и к тому, где искать Оливера. Оливера, о котором не слышал никто, даже Алан.  
Стало очевидно, что газетные вырезки были лишь маленьким кусочком головоломки, и теперь Питер не успокоится, пока не получит и все остальные. А получить их можно было только одним способом: попросив у Хозяина.  
К концу второй недели, когда раны на спине окончательно зажили, Питер вышел к мраморной лестнице, сел под тяжелыми стрелками и замер на долгие часы. Он ждал страшных двенадцати, как еще никогда и ничего не ждал. А еще он впервые обрадовался, когда увидел красную кошачью маску.

\- Не струсил, значит, - заявил Хозяин, едва Питер открыл глаза.  
На этот раз он был красив своей огненно-звездной красотой, одет в белый комбинезон, как у кошек, а волосы – тоже абсолютно белые – были собраны в низкий хвост. Сидел он на стуле, уже знакомом Питеру, и листал книгу.  
\- Хочешь почитать? Она забавная.  
Питер не стал отказываться – он понял, что игра Хозяина не ограничивается одним визитом, а в каждом его поступке заключен свой смысл. Нужно только понять его, не упустить. Он взял предложенную книгу и заглянул в нее, на титульном листе увидел название – «Питер Грейвер, утерянные воспоминания и то, что он никогда не знал».  
\- Не знал? Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Питер и принялся за чтение.  
«Соседский пес беспрестанно выл, и Ава мечтала, чтобы он поскорее сдох. Пес по кличке Питер Пэн – надо же было так назвать! Черный и лохматый, большой и зубастый, но совершенно безобидный. Однако Ава ненавидела его всем сердцем, даже не понимая почему. Может, потому что именно этот пес нашел ее на пустыре и созвал людей, может потому, что лаял слишком громко, когда она собиралась сбежать, может потому, что просто жил и купался во всеобщей людской любви, как она – в молчаливом презрении.  
\- Как назовешь-то, - прервал мысли Авы отец.  
Ава перевела взгляд на сверток в своих руках, она успела позабыть, что держит ребенка. Своего сына.  
\- Имя. У мальчика должно быть имя.  
Ава пожала плечами. Она не хотела этого ребенка – ни рожать, ни знать, ни звать его по имени.  
\- Дура, скажи хоть что-то! – прикрикнул отец. – Я хочу знать, как зовется твой позор.  
Ава вздрогнула. Для отца ребенок был позором, для нее – страшным напоминанием о том, кого успела полюбить слишком пылкой первой любовью. Она снова услышала собачий вой и в тот же момент поняла, какое имя лучше всего подойдет сыну.  
\- Питер. Его зовут Питер.  
Питер Пэн, как соседского ненавистного пса…»  
Питер перелистнул страницу и приготовился прочесть продолжение истории, но строки задрожали, а потом начали осыпаться на пол легким сором из разрозненных слов и букв. В считанные мгновения книга лишилась текста, и ее развороты забелели чистотой. Все секреты в буквальном смысле утекли сквозь пальцы.  
\- Почему?  
Хозяин не ответил, он был всецело увлечен другим занятием – чесал за ухом большую красную рысь, развалившуюся у его ног. Питер вздрогнул, он узнал животное из своих снов.  
\- Ну, милая, тебе пора, - сказал Хозяин, погладив рысь по голове. – Найди для меня что-нибудь особенное. Такое… Такое, как Питер.  
Рысь лениво поднялась, потянулась, будто домашняя кошка, и вдруг стремительно, в три прыжка преодолев Белую комнату, растворилась в воздухе, как одно из многочисленных видений Питера.  
Хозяин встал. Прошелся по комнате - неспешно, так, чтобы Питер успел прочесть имя на его спине. И Питер, конечно же, прочел. Только в этот раз на нашивке была не кошачья кличка, не Феликс или Смоки, нет. Имя было совершенно обычное, но слишком знакомое Питеру: Гордон Грейвер. Отец.  
\- Ну, что же мне с тобой делать? – спросил Хозяин и опустил руку на плечо Питера. Как только он сделал это, вся смелость Питера сошла на нет. Близость Хозяина пробудила все его страхи, а одно прикосновение заставило уже зажившие раны заболеть куда сильнее, чем в тот момент, когда они были первозданно свежи.  
Питер запоздало понял, что прийти в Белую комнату было плохой идеей, что он не выдержит еще одной пытки, что никакие знания не стоят тех мучений, которые Хозяин с удовольствием ему подарит.  
\- Что такое, Питер? Никак боишься? – Хозяин усмехнулся. – А как же твоя погоня за знанием?  
Питер вымученно улыбнулся. Он понял, за что держаться на этот раз. Он мысленно повторял «знание, знание, знание», повторял и в тот момент, когда рубашка его скользнула на пол, и Хозяин принялся очерчивать пальцами шрамы на его спине.  
\- Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Хотя нет, здесь стоит кое-что подправить, - заявил он, и в ту же секунду в его руке появился скальпель.  
\- Нет, нет, нет – скороговоркой сорвалось с языка Питера, едва он почувствовал первое прикосновение острого лезвия, а потом уже, шепотом и совершенно бездумно он заладил: – Знание, знание, знание.  
\- Будет тебе знание, будет. Если выживешь.  
\- Знание… Знание, знание!  
\- Вот же настырный.  
\- Знание! – закричал Питер, когда лезвие вошло особенно глубоко. – Давай, давай! Режь меня, кромсай. Мне насрать, я в курсе – это сон. Мне просто снится, что ты меня режешь. Снится и все. Давай, урод, вперед, сильнее! Все снится и только!  
\- Да, снится, - согласился Хозяин крайне спокойным голосом. - Вот только смерть во сне никто не отменял. Ты же читал некрологи? Да?  
Питер замер, слова застряли в горле. Да, он читал про умерших детей, но ведь дело было в нехватке денег и отключении от медицинских аппаратов. Именно так объяснялись все смерти, но почему Хозяин смеется?  
\- Вижу, что читал. Сэмюэль Найт, Лестер Уильямс, ах да, еще была девчонка – Донна Бишоп. И твой дружок Фоули, тот тоже оказался слабаком. Что Питер, как думаешь, сколько снящейся боли выдержит твое сердце?  
Скальпель вонзился в плечо и скользнул к груди. Кровь тонкой струйкой поползла по бледной, долгое время не видевшей солнца коже. Хозяин улыбнулся – совершенно неуместной улыбкой, полной нежности, даже любви – любви отца к долгожданному сыну.  
\- Питер, смотри внимательно, - Хозяин окунул палец в кровь и осторожно отвел его в сторону. Кровь тонкой красной ниткой потянулась за ним. – Я могу смотать всю твою жизнь в один крошечный клубок, а потом попрошу Розалин связать мне носки, чтобы чувствовать, как твое стремление к знаниям греет мои ноги.  
\- Ты ненормальный, - вырвалось у Питера. – Ненормальный.  
\- Может быть. Я не знаю, где грань между нормой и отклонением. Может, все условно? Или зависит от ситуации. Как думаешь, нормально, что Гордон Грейвер был абсолютно равнодушен к своему сыну Питеру?  
\- Нет, не нормально.  
\- А если учесть, что это не его сын, а приемный? И нормально уже то, что он не испытывал ненависти, не вымещал на нем зла?  
Питер не знал, что сказать. Догадывался ли он, что Гордон - не его отец, или же это было для него тайной? Что было ему известно там, за пределами сна?  
\- Питер, Питер! Видишь, все просто. Нормально ли, что Гордон замечал только свои розы?  
\- Нет. Он чокнутый идиот. Старый дурак, повернутый на цветах, - вырвалось у Питера.  
\- Да, идиот. Дурак - возможно. Только вот когда-то он полюбил Аву и поклялся ей, что создаст розу цвета заката, нежную и прекрасную, как она. Создаст и назовет ее «Моя Ава», чтобы весь мир знал, как красива его жена. Только годы шли, а розы цвета заката все никак не получалось. Но клятва – это клятва, это слишком много для такого принципиального человека, как Гордон. Он не понял, что уже подарил лучший цветок в жизни Авы – Оливера. Такого же прекрасного, как она. С золотыми волосами и чистым взглядом, с совершенным профилем и притягательной улыбкой. Лучший цветок во всем Голдери, не так ли Питер? А ты… Ты только мечтал быть цветком.  
Питер промолчал. Возразить было нечего – он уже понял по обрывкам своих снов, что всегда гнался за материнской любовью, желал ее и никак не мог получить. А Оливер – Оливер имел и любовь, и внимание. Впрочем, и сам Питер обожал брата. Хозяин был прав – Оливер был лучшим человеком во всем Голедри. Добрым и светлым, как Алан – в доме.  
\- Питер, ты слишком много думаешь, - недовольно сказал Хозяин и воткнул палец в одну из нанесенных им же ран. – Знаешь, каково быть цветком? Хочешь, я покажу тебе?  
Палец погружался все глубже и глубже, и Питер едва сдерживал крик.  
\- Ну? Хочешь же, признайся! – в это мгновение Хозяин зацепил что-то под кожей Питера и потянул на себя. Это «что-то» оказалось тонким розовым побегом с мелкими бутонами на конце. Острые шипы рвали кожу, и Питер уже не мог не кричать во все горло.  
\- Что, неужели больно? Как думаешь, а Оливеру нравилось быть цветком?  
Питер почувствовал, как лопается кожа на спине, как ломаются ребра – его тело превращалось в большой розовый куст, тот самый, цвета заката. Недостижимая «Ава».  
\- Знание, знание, знание, - вернулся к своему заклинанию Питер. – Знание!  
\- Ты делаешь выбор? Думаешь, пора? Хотя… - Хозяин заметил, что глаза Питера закатываются, и, возможно, он и впрямь отойдет в мир иной прямо в этом несладком сне. – Ладно, ладно! Сила, знание или пустота?  
Питер открыл рот и с трудом выдавил из себя:  
\- Знание.  
\- Знание, знание, - вдруг разозлился Хозяин. – Вот тебе знание, ешь его, ешь! Нравится?  
И он принялся срывать с веток розы и заталкивать их глубоко в глотку Питера, пока тот, задыхаясь, не потерял сознание.  
\- Ну что ж, кажется, теперь пищи для размышлений достаточно, - сказал он и погладил бесчувственного Питера по щеке. – Мальчик, бедный мальчик. Знаешь ли ты, что порой незнание – это лучший подарок?

**БЕНДЖАМИН ХОЛТ**

 

Бенджамин Холт всегда был богат – и на друзей, и на монету в кармане. И если деньги перешли к нему от прадеда-миллионера (все-таки кое-кто в Голдери золотишко нашел), то друзьями Холт был окружен исключительно за свои собственные заслуги: щедрую руку и доброе сердце. Последнее и привело его в полицию, когда юный Бенджамин решил, что просто создан для служения закону. Время показало, что выбор он сделал верный: помимо врожденного чувства справедливости, желания работать на результат и удивительного бесстрашия, Холт обладал поразительным чутьем: всегда знал, где искать и что. Он никогда не ошибался, именно никогда, потому что до сих пор был уверен, что и в деле спящих детишек пошел по верному следу. Возможно, ему нужно было держать язык за зубами, действовать тише и деликатнее, но теперь это все казалось неважным. Потому что оправдываться было не перед кем – с тех пор, как все газеты протрубили «детектив Холт сошел с ума», друзья о нем позабыли. Как-то очень быстро и легко.  
За сгинувшей дружбой пришел конец и карьере, детектив Холт в одночасье был признан душевнобольным и отправлен в «Санта-Мерседес», приют для небуйных пациентов. Посетителей у него было негусто, да и те хотели одного – добыть сенсационных новостей о закрытом расследовании. Холт от всех интервью отказался и сделал это в весьма грубой форме, так что других желающих пообщаться с полоумным детективом не нашлось. И вот, спустя три месяца дурочка Ханна подошла к нему посреди ночи, бесцеремонно разбудила, а затем с загадочным видом сказала, что у забора в кустах сидит малец и требует с ним встречи. Именно требует, а заодно заявляет, что принес новости от красной рыси.  
\- Требует и заявляет? – переспросил Холт и громко выругался. Потом добавил к цветистой фразе еще парочку – в адрес журналистов и их последователей, а также бывшего начальства и того, кто привел треклятую красную рысь в Голдери.  
\- Не пойдете? – шепнула Ханна и округлила глаза, слушая, как похожий на медведя мужик, такой же большой и грозный, матерится на чем свет стоит.  
\- Пойду, отчего ж не сходить? Пойду и уши оборву, - поспешил заверить ее Холт. Он откинул одеяло и выбрался из теплой постели, в которой совсем недавно видел крайне приятный сон. За то, что Ханна его прервала, малец тоже ответит.  
До чего только дошли современные детки – приволокся на окраину города посреди ночи и требует встречи с психом, думал Холт. Дурак или сильно смелый? А может, проспорил кому? – продолжал гадать, спускаясь по ступеням и стараясь не сильно топать.  
Наконец, он вышел во двор и подошел к решетчатому забору. Никого не было. Тогда он позвал:  
\- Эй, с новостями, ты где?  
\- Здесь. – Из-за дерева вышел долговязый паренек, по прикидкам Холта, лет ему было семнадцать или около того.  
\- Отлично. Ну, чего приволокся? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе задницу надрал?  
\- Попробуй, - и паренек указал пальцем в сторону таблички на заборе. Таблички с надписью «Осторожно. Высокое напряжение».  
\- Думаешь, меня это остановит?  
Тот мотнул головой.  
\- Не остановит. Если вы тот самый Холт, о котором я так много читал, то у вас хватило мозгов понять, что никакого высокого напряжения здесь нет.  
Холт присвистнул.  
\- Ну, допустим, хватило, но ты-то как догадался?  
\- Легко. Пока ждал, видел, как здесь кошки туда-сюда шныряют. Ни одна не издохла. Ну не чудо ли?  
\- А ты не дурак. Так что тебе нужно? – тон Холта стал куда снисходительнее, чем был минуту назад.  
\- Поговорить.  
\- Мальчик, тебе что, одноклассников мало? И о чем же ты говорить надумал с дураком из «Санта-Мерседес»?  
\- Об этом, - и Холт увидел, как в руках неизвестного мальчишки блеснула тонкой серебряной фольгой небольшая конфета. Не было необходимости рассматривать ее вблизи – он узнал и черный узор по краю, и маленький силуэт красной рыси в центре. А еще он точно знал: если развернуть эту карамельку, то на обороте конфетного фантика можно прочесть стихи, те самые, которые он находил у каждого второго уснувшего. Возможно, они были у каждого первого, просто полиция не обратила должного внимания на такой неважный с виду мусор.  
Эти стихи он успел выучить наизусть, и именно их – строчка за строчкой – он кричал в припадке безумия. Внезапного и явно сыгравшего кому-то на руку.

Иди за своим миражом,  
Следуй за красной рысью.  
Что найдёшь ты в мире чужом?  
Реальность, лишённую смысла,  
Смысл, сгинувший в сердце огня,  
Острова далёкой мечты?  
Что поманит к себе тебя,  
Что из этого выберешь ты?  
***

Питер снова очнулся в комнате под лестницей. Алан снова играл свои колыбельные, и комната была наполнена нежным светом, розово-золотым, как закатное небо Голдери. Свет этот струился из-под пальцев Алана и плавно оседал на пол. Питер с улыбкой смотрел, как тонкий цветной луч касается его кушетки, скользит по рукам и угасает на пальцах ног. Боли он не чувствовал – похоже, магия немых мелодий действовала в полную силу.  
Но он снова выбрал знание. Он смог. Осталось только понять, какую часть головоломки получил на этот раз.  
\- Алан!  
\- Что? – тот отозвался, не оборачиваясь и продолжая играть.  
\- Алан, ты знаешь про красную рысь?  
Алан кивнул, и Питер не мог не заметить, как задрожали его руки, а на пол упала черная пыль – фальшивые ноты.  
КРАСНАЯ РЫСЬ

\- Знаешь, - наконец сказал Алан после продолжительного молчания. - Знаешь, а ведь это я ее выпустил.  
\- Кого? Рысь? – не понял Питер.  
Алан кивнул.  
\- Я не знаю наверняка, но слишком многое сходится. И ведь именно я был первым гостем дома. До меня не было никого, и это продолжалось довольно долго. Даже слишком долго. Ночь за ночью я проводил в Белой комнате, кричал, умолял, рыдал. Питер, я дважды выбрал силу – с тех пор я могу управлять чужой болью, двадцать семь – знание, и теперь знаю слишком много, чтобы еще надеяться на что-то. А пустоту… Представь себе, Питер, пустоту я выбирал семьдесят девять раз.  
Питер не знал, что сказать – он никогда не задумывался, как Алан жил до его появления в доме, сколько всего вытерпел и с какими мыслями привык мириться. Они никогда не жаловалось друг другу на дом или Хозяина – все было ясно без слов, но больше сотни визитов в Белую комнату, причем визитов ежедневных, представить было сложно. Сложно и страшно.  
Алан посмотрел на Питера, заметил его взгляд, полный сострадания и гнева, обращенного, несомненно, к Хозяину, и слабо улыбнулся – одними кончиками губ. В этой улыбке было много нынешнего Алана, спокойного и всепрощающего, но ничего – от прежнего, живущего верой в благополучное завтра.  
Он покачал головой, будто отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и продолжил свой рассказ.  
\- Питер, а знаешь, есть кое-что, что страшнее Белой комнаты и самого Хозяина. Это… Это скука, причем скука не твоя, чужая. Когда я привык, да, к пыткам тоже можно привыкнуть, Хозяину стало скучно. И вот тогда рысь вышла на охоту. Она привела в дом Рикки-стрелка. Потом – Шерил, чуть позже – Ивлина и Розалин, Тори и Джона, Мартина и Донну. С каждым днем жильцов в доме становилось больше, и я не мог не радоваться этому. Питер, поверь мне, я научился радоваться горю других, их страхам и боли. Я больше не был самим собой, Хозяин добился своего. Алан, прежний Алан, умер в Белой комнате. Теперь здесь жил другой, эгоистичный и трусливый.  
\- Алан, ты не такой.  
\- Такой, такой. Ты должен был видеть, как я бежал от «кошек», как мечтал, чтобы вместо меня в Белой комнате оказался ты. Ты, мой единственный друг. Теперь веришь?  
\- Я верю только в то, что с «кошками» лучше не встречаться. Ну а мечты… Кто ж не мечтал избежать Белой комнаты? – Питер не стал уточнять, что и сам радовался, когда увидел Алана рядом с Капитаном Слаем. – И все-таки, почему ты считаешь, что рысь выпустил ты?  
\- Потому что… - с этих столь обычных слов начался рассказ о жизни Алана, о той самой жизни, которой он жил за пределами дома. Вне кошмарного сна.

Алан был из тех, кого называют баловнями судьбы. Все ему давалось легко, даже слишком, чтобы он умел ценить свои достижения. Его обожали родители, друзья и девчонки, и даже враги, которых не может не быть у живого человека, относились к нему с уважением. Однако все пошло наперекосяк, едва семья переехала в Голдери – сначала мать пустилась в погоню за уходящей молодостью, стала вызывающе одеваться, таскаться по барам и цеплять там молодчиков, восхищенных не ее прелестями, а больше кошельком. Одноклассники начали шептаться за спиной Алана, тыкать в него пальцем и наперебой рассказывать, что мать его – настоящая шлюха. Репутация Алана резко поползла вниз, его перестали приглашать в приличные дома, да и молодежные вечеринки все чаще проходили без него.  
Но на этом беды не закончились. Спустя год пребывания в Голдери заболел отец. Болезнь заставила его оставить любимую работу, закрыться от друзей и окружающего мира. Надежды на излечение не было, впереди маячили страшные будни, полные криков и борьбы за каждый глоток воздуха. Отец не стал ждать, он ушел сам – застрелился, сидя в любимом кресле.  
Прежняя жизнь Алана разрушилась, единственное, что осталось от нее – Дьюк, беспородный пес, которого однажды принес домой отец. Дьюк был предан Алану до последнего вздоха, следовал за ним по пятам и больше всего хотел, чтобы хозяин чаще улыбался. Он разделял его горе, понимал сердцем, только помочь был не в силах. А однажды исчез и Дьюк. Алан не верил, что пес сбежал, считал, что он потерялся или попал в плохие руки, ведь Дьюк был на редкость доверчив и не разбирал, кто из людей хорош, а кто имеет недобрые мысли.  
День за днем Алан бродил по Голдери и искал собаку, но нигде не было видно ни рыжих смешных ушей, ни палевого куцего хвоста. И вот, в одну из таких прогулок он набрел на маленькую книжную лавку на самой окраине города. Магазинчик был забит книгами – как новыми, только недавно вышедшими из типографии, так и старыми, сменившими не один десяток владельцев. Алан, пытаясь отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей и избавиться от одиночества, решил купить одну и почитать перед сном. Вдруг, ему приснится хоть что-то, что не будет вечным напоминанием о прошлой счастливой жизни?  
Он перебирал одну книгу за другой, листал их испещренные буквами страницы, но никак не мог определиться, какую же взять. Пока не обнаружил потрепанный томик детских стихов – сердце пропустило удар, едва он увидел обложку. Что-то смутное из детства мелькнуло в сознании, но он никак не мог понять, что же это было.  
Конечно, Алан купил эту книгу – старую, затертую, но уже дорогую сердцу. Купил и, вернувшись домой, принялся за чтение. К ночи он уже знал, что где-то в черном непроглядном лесу есть маленькая поляна, поросшая белой травой. Когда полная луна выходит из-за туч, то среди этой травы начинают подниматься ярко-красные цветы. Они живут лишь одну ночь и служат пищей для диковинного животного – огненной рыси. Рыси, которая может исполнить самое заветное желание. Но чтобы найти ту поляну, нужно знать заклинание. Маленький стишок был приведен тут же – и героиня книги сумела не только повстречать рысь, но и добиться всего, о чем мечтала.  
Алан подумал, что единственное его желание сводится к тому, чтобы Дьюк вернулся домой и снова будил его своим радостным лаем. Вздохнув, он прочел стишок. Потом еще раз, и еще… Но ничего не происходило, ведь реальная жизнь и сказка – две совершенно разные вещи, и в его реальности придуманные заклинания не имели силы.  
Однако в ту же ночь он проснулся от странного звука – кто-то скребся за его дверью. Кто-то сильный и большой. У Алана не нашлось смелости выглянуть, он с головой залез под одеяло и пролежал так, не смыкая глаз, до самого рассвета. А следующей ночью ему приснился черный лес и поляна с белой травой. Он стоял у края, там, где чернота деревьев переходила в сверкающую белизну, и никак не мог решиться выйти в самый центр, туда, где среди красных цветов отдыхала огненная рысь. Та самая, что может исполнить желание. Любое желание! Но стоило ему ступить на белую траву, как рысь насторожилась, вскочила на лапы и, нервно дернув своим коротким хвостом, помчалась прочь. Алан бросился следом – он бежал, перепрыгивая на ходу коряги и камни, бежал изо всех сил, пока не споткнулся о бревно и не упал в какую-то глубокую яму.  
\- Нору. Только не кроличью, - усмехнулся Алан. – Ну а дальше – дальше ты знаешь, я очнулся на мраморной лестнице, под огромными часами, теми самыми, чье время живет, отрицая законы.  
\- То есть, ты тоже погнался за красной рысью?  
\- Да. И все в этом доме следовали за ней. У каждого было заветное желание, они надеялись на скорое исполнение, радовались… А рысь заманила их сюда.  
Теперь настала очередь Питера делиться добытыми в Белой комнате сведениями. Они не были так ясны, как рассказ Алана, но в них тоже центральное место занимала красная рысь.  
\- Хозяин подкинул мне кое-что из моего прошлого. Встречу с Бенджамином Холтом, детективом, занимавшимся делом спящих детей. Холт тоже нашел стишок-заклинание и связал его с нездоровым сном. Алан, это не ты, это кто-то другой выпустил рысь. И этот кто-то раздавал детям конфеты с заклинанием на обороте фантика, а заодно дарил и веру в исполнение самых заветных желаний. Тот, кто хорошо знает, что у каждого найдется о чем помечтать. К тому же дети оказались легкой добычей, они еще умеют верить в чудо.  
Алан потрясенно смотрел на Питера.  
\- Конфеты? – переспросил он. В его истории не было ни слова про сладости, он сам нашел книгу, сам последовал в дом.  
\- Да, конфеты! Дешевая карамель в яркой обертке. До того, как попасть в дом, я, неспящий, нашел у Оливера такую конфету. Нашел и понял, что я уже где-то слышал про красную рысь и призыв следовать за ней.  
\- Ты пытался понять, кто стоит за спящими? Из-за Оливера?  
Питер кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Я нашел Холта и поговорил с ним, вся эта ерунда про его безумие – чистой воды подстава. Ему что-то подмешали в кофе, чай или что он там пил, пока беседовал с подозреваемыми. Холт понял, что дело в этих конфетах, только не понял, как они действуют. Он думал, что все дело в самой карамели, будто это – наркотик, но все показатели были в норме. Безвреднейшая конфетка. А я догадался. Представь себе, Алан, я, обычный школьник, понял причину, разобрался, как действует заклинание!  
\- Если так, то почему ты сам попал сюда? Зачем пошел за красной рысью?!  
\- Потому что у меня был желание: я хотел спасти Оливера, безумно этого хотел. А еще потому, что это заклинание вовсе не волшебство, это – самовольный вход в транс. Набор определенных слов, порождающих нужные образы. При каждом повторении эффект усиливается, к тому же дети легче всего поддаются гипнозу любых сортов. Поэтому, только поэтому рысь забирает именно их. Доверчивых и открытых всему новому.  
Алан пораженно смотрел на Питера.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать… Ты нашел точку входа?  
\- Именно! – воскликнул Питер, больше не в силах сдерживаться. – А если есть точка входа, то и точка выхода тоже должна быть. И она здесь, Алан, она где-то в доме, а если это так, то мы непременно ее найдем!  
Возбуждение Питера передалось и Алану, он вскочил из-за рояля и прыгнул на кушетку. Питер поморщился – все-таки боль ушла не до конца.  
\- Я понял, я все понял, - закричал он. – Шерил и Мартин Стоун, те самые, что ушли из дома, они просто нашли эту точку выхода!  
\- Именно. Алан, а если они смогли найти, то найдем и мы. Мы выберемся. Я, ты и Оливер!

**РИККИ-СТРЕЛОК**

Огромные стрелки настенных часов успели сделать с десяток полных оборотов, однако Питер не продвинулся в своих поисках ни на шаг. Никто не слышал ни про Оливера Грейвера, ни про что-то, что могло хоть отдаленно напоминать точку выхода. Питеру пришлось признать, что единственным, кто может пролить свет на местонахождение его брата, был Хозяин.  
Накануне страшных двенадцати он, не поддавшись уговорам Алана и не оставшись в его комнатке, вышел к мраморной лестнице, где столкнулся нос к носу с Рикки-стрелком и двумя парнями из его стаи.  
На позднее время и безымянные часы Рикки и его подопечным было плевать, они имели особую договоренность с Хозяином и могли выставить взамен пойманного «кошками» другую жертву – «барана». «Баранов» этих Рикки арканил прямо на лестнице, под улюлюканье своей стаи, едва те появлялись на мраморных ступеньках. Растерянные жертвы, сбитые с толку темными углами дома и странным тиканьем под самым ухом, почти никогда не сопротивлялись. Особенно доставалось детям – они были удобной и крайне легкой добычей.  
Девушки тоже пользовались у Рикки особым спросом, особенно хорошенькие собой, и то, как он и его друзья играли с ними, заставляло содрогаться всех жителей дома не меньше, чем при виде «кошек» Хозяина. Именно под крики одной из таких новеньких девочек, разносившиеся услужливым эхом по всему дому, Розалин согласилась на ежедневные дежурства, давно предлагаемые Питером. Суть этих дежурств заключалась в помощи тем, кто только-только прибыл в дом и не знает ни его порядков, ни ужасных законов.  
Старшие из подвала ходили парами по первому этажу и следили за ступенями, но далеко не всегда им удавалось отбить новеньких у стаи. К тому же численное преимущество почти всегда было на стороне Рикки-стрелка, да и сил у его друзей было побольше: бойцы в стае были как на подбор высокими и крепкими, хорошо орудовали кулаками и обладали отменным здоровьем. Ходили слухи, что они устраивают ежедневные тренировки, больше похожие на избиение пленников, но Рикки всегда внимательно следит за такими спаррингами, и, если «баран» оказывается достаточно ловок, то после ряда испытаний он может занять место в стае.  
Питер хорошо знал, что связываться с Рикки-стрелком себе дороже и старался всячески избегать встреч, вот только эту, у лестницы накануне полуночи, он предвидеть не мог.  
\- Эй, Питер! Я слышал, ты кое-кого ищешь.  
\- Ищу.  
\- Такого смазливого и светлого, с родинкой на шее? И на имя Оливер отзывающегося? – спросил Рикки и расхохотался. – Так этот у меня. Оливер Грейвер, стало быть, братец твой. Вот потеха, а я ему вчера зуб выбил, прости, не знал, что твой родственничек.  
Питер дернулся. Первым желанием было врезать Рикки со всех сил по ухмыляющейся роже, вторым – выбить все зубы, третьим – и самым сильным – попроситься к его «баранам».  
\- Что задумался? Передумал брата искать, или что?  
\- Не передумал. Нашел уже.  
Рикки спустился с лестницы вниз и подошел вплотную к Питеру, наклонившись, он шепнул ему в самое ухо:  
\- Станешь одним из стаи – получишь брата в подчинение, а уж что ты с ним делать будешь – лупить или лелеять – твое дело.  
Питеру показалось, что он ослышался. В стаю? Не в стадо, не к «баранам».  
\- Что-то слишком заманчиво звучит, - сказал он.  
\- Конечно. Все лучшее в этом доме принадлежит мне. Принадлежит и подчиняется. Окажешься лучшим – попадешь в стаю, не окажешься – боюсь, тогда тебе будет не до брата. Ну что, согласен?  
Питер посмотрел на часы – до двенадцати оставалось не более четверти часа. Испытание на чердаке или Белая комната, что страшнее? Определенно, Рикки-стрелку до Хозяина далеко.  
\- Согласен. Когда испытание?  
Рикки-стрелок довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Прямо сейчас, на чердаке. Я выбираю двух бойцов, ты сражаешься. Выигрываешь – переходим ко второму этапу. Идет?  
\- Идет.  
***

Питер стоял у лестницы и проклинал принятое решение. С одной стороны, Рикки-стрелок обещал отдать Оливера в его полное распоряжение, с другой – явно хотел плюнуть в душу, причем сделать это как можно сильнее. Ведь как еще назвать испытание, которое требует попрать все прежние принципы «подвальных» - те, которые Питер всем навязывал и всегда горячо отстаивал?  
\- Ты забираешь «барана», мы следим, - заявил Рикки.  
Питер тяжело вздохнул – несмотря на чудовищность задания, иного выбора у него не было. Он и раньше понимал, что поиски Оливера заведут его так далеко, как он сам позволит. Например, на чердак, в стаю. И путь этот будет полон предательства.  
Условия первого задания Питер принял без раздумий, все-таки драка – дело не подлое, особенно если суть ее изначально заключается в определении сильнейшего. Бойцы Рикки-стрелка показались Питеру на удивление слабыми, он с легкостью предугадывал каждое их движение, так что победа не заставила себя ждать.  
Рикки остался доволен, даже похлопал Питера по плечу, говоря, что совсем в нем не ошибся.  
Второе задание заставило Питера усомниться в правильности своего решения. Он тщательно взвешивал все «за» и «против», думал о том, что должны быть какие-то иные пути освободить Оливера из загона для «баранов». Но стоило ему увидеть одну из тренировок стаи, как перед глазами всплыло улыбчивое лицо брата. Кажется, Рикки упомянул, что выбил Оливеру зуб. А что еще ему пришлось терпеть? Ведь он еще совсем ребенок, ему нет и тринадцати!  
От этих мыслей, от невозможности избежать предстоящего падения у Питера разболелась голова. Он стоял у ступеней и тер виски, прикрыв глаза. Рикки-стрелок, все это время наблюдавший за ним, понял это состояние по-своему.  
\- Не дрейфь. Это задание совсем пустяковое. К тому же сегодня дежурят Ронни и Джейн, а они драться совсем не умеют.  
\- Зато они… - хотел было возразить Питер и осекся. А что они могут, действительно? Ронни и Джейн – оба трясутся, как кролики, едва заметив кого-то из стаи. Они не раз упускали новичков, одним больше, одним меньше – какая разница?  
\- Хорош болтать. Приготовься, - сказал Рикки, и Питер заметил, как на ступенях начинает вырисовываться темный силуэт.  
«Только бы не ребенок, не ребенок, – молил он. – И не девчонка…»  
Мольбы, похоже, были услышаны: на этот раз гостем был крупный парень не старше двадцати, широкий в плечах – вдвое шире Питера, рельефные мышцы рук и ног выдавали в нем спортсмена.  
\- О, новичок, что надо! – сказал кто-то из стаи.  
\- Вот развлекуха, - поддержал другой.  
\- Молчать! – рявкнул Рикки-стрелок. Он был напряжен, даже слишком напряжен для чужого боя. А еще он следил за каждым движением Питера, будто боялся, что тот не выдержит укоризненных взглядов Ронни и Джейн, отступит от задуманного.  
Но Питер не отступил. Несмотря на внушительный вид новичка, сделать его «бараном» было проще просто. Не было необходимости ни в драке, ни в угрозах. Все было значительно проще. Ничего не понимающего человека, напуганного странной обстановкой дома, незнакомыми лицами и противным тиканьем часов, очень легко обмануть. Нужно только помочь по мелочи – подсказать ему имя, а затем позвать за собой.  
Так Питер и поступил.  
Он подошел к без пяти минут «барану», вытащил из его кармана карточку с именем и громко прочел:  
\- Генри Гаррет.  
Генри непонимающе посмотрел на него, и Питер подсказал ему, что это ничего не значащая комбинация – его имя. То самое, на которое ему предстоит отзываться в доме. Потом он представился сам и предложил рассказать, как здесь все устроено, причем начать советовал с чердака.  
Генри, конечно же, согласился.  
Таким образом «баран» зашел в загон самостоятельно, совершенно не сопротивляясь и думая, что все идет ровно так, как надо.  
Рикки-стрелок был в восторге от такого изящного решения, но не преминул напомнить, что теперь они добрались до самого главного. Последнего испытания, драки с ним самим.  
Питер понимал, что Рикки стоит во главе стаи неспроста, и готовился к тяжелому бою, однако даже предположить не мог, что при всей своей скорости не сможет даже зацепить Рикки, не то что ударить.  
\- Как? – единственное, что он восклицал каждый раз, когда соперник уходил не только от удара, но и исчезал на мгновение из поля зрения, появляясь затем совсем в другом месте.  
Наконец, измотанный от бесполезного размахивания руками, Питер остановился в центре импровизированного ринга. Он опустил голову и крикнул:  
\- Бесполезно. Ты сильнее.  
В ту же секунду Рикки взял Питера за руку и поднял ее вверх, будто присуждал ему победу в этом неравном поединке.  
\- Поздравляю, ты принят.  
Питер непонимающе посмотрел на Рикки, и тот пояснил:  
\- Тебе не нужно было побеждать. Только признать мое превосходство.  
\- А если бы победа осталась за мной?  
Рикки-стрелок усмехнулся.  
\- Это невозможно. Ты выбирал знание, а я – силу. Знаешь, сколько раз?  
\- Десять? Двадцать? – предположил Питер.  
\- Тридцать четыре, и поверь, это немало.  
Питер взглянул на Рикки. Ему было интересно, задумывался ли этот безупречный боец, что не только Хозяин сделал его таким безупречным. Большую часть – выдержку, терпение и отсутствие страха он подарил себе сам, когда тридцать четыре раза сумел отказаться от пустоты.  
***

\- А знаешь, почему меня зовут «Стрелок»? – как-то вечером спросил у Питера Рикки.  
Питер пожал плечами. Он действительно не знал, даже не мог предположить. Когда он сам появился в доме, Рикки уже был «стрелком» и прозвище это не подвергалось сомнению. Задумываться о причине Питеру не доводилось.  
\- Так вот, когда я только пришел в дом, я нашел на чердаке запас патронов и замечательное ружьишко. Стрелять я мечтал с детства, да вот беда – там, за пределами дома, у меня не слишком хорошее здоровье. Я почти слеп, не могу ходить, а главное, не имею трех пальцев на правой руке, и это притом, что я правша.  
Питер посмотрел на Рикки и подумал, что никак не может представить его немощным калекой. Если и был кто-то сильный и быстрый, ловкий и грозный, так это он. Ему потихоньку стало ясно, почему Рикки, по слухам, никогда не хотел проснуться.  
\- Что, не веришь? Я теперь тоже не верю. Или не хочу верить. Но все это – ерунда, вернемся к «Стрелку». Знаешь, это жутко интересно.  
\- Наверное, - поспешил согласиться Питер, хотя он не сомневался, что в сочетании «жутко интересно» главная роль будет отведена именно «жутко».  
\- Сомневаешься что ли? – Рикки ухмыльнулся и поспешил продолжить свой рассказ. - Нашел я, значит, ружье. В первый день выяснилось, что стреляю я весьма недурно, во второй – то, что палить по пустым банкам – занятие неинтересное. К тому же я всегда мечтал стать охотником, а не посетителем деревенского тира. Короче, бродил я целый день по дому и никак не мог придумать, на кого же мне поохотиться, ведь в доме нет ни собак, ни голубей, ни прочей живности.  
\- Зато «кошки» есть, - заметил Питер.  
\- Вот именно, «кошки». Но о них я расскажу чуть позже, а пока… Знаешь, Питер, я вот тогда ломал-ломал голову и вдруг сломал! Не себя, я одному придурку, который как раз появился на мраморных ступенях. Прострелил ему шею, а голова – бах – и покатилась вниз. Это было так… весело, я никак не мог остановиться. Хохотал и хохотал, пиная эту голову из стороны в сторону.  
Питера передернуло. Неужели в чужой смерти могло быть что-то смешное? Тем более смерти такой нелепой и незаслуженной!  
\- С тех пор так и повелось, я заваливался где-нибудь в засаду и начинал палить по местным дурачкам. Чаще, конечно, просто калечил, но иногда, в особо скучные дни, убивал. Так продолжалось несколько месяцев – патронов у меня был огромный ящик, и я особо не экономил. Стрелял в свое удовольствие. Меня боялись, прятались, но все равно, Питер, они были такой легкой добычей! И я заскучал. К тому же Алан все время ныл, что я заливаю кровью порог его комнаты.  
\- Он не мог такого сказать, - возразил Питер, но Рикки отмахнулся.  
\- Я просто выразил его претензии своими словами, но это не суть. Главное состоит в том, что именно Алан подсказал мне новый объект охоты. Он посоветовал переключиться на более расторопных зверей – уже упомянутых тобой «кошек». К тому же они бродят после полуночи, а тогда двери в комнату Алана исчезают, и никакая кровь в его комнату точно не затечет. Не веришь? Спроси у Алана.  
Питер пообещал непременно спросить, хотя начал смутно догадываться, что Алан давно знал, кем являются «кошки» и мог попытаться перевести внимание Рикки на этих мерзких тварей. Люди-то в таком случае оставались целы.  
\- Питер, не грузись, умоляю, - попросил Рикки и вернулся к своей истории: - «Кошки» оказались на высоте. Знаешь, в первую же охоту мне удалось завалить Тоби, а Смоки я прострелил руку. Это была самая лучшая погоня из всех, адреналин зашкаливал, и кровь кипела в венах. С тех пор меня не интересовали обитатели дома, я охотился исключительно на «кошек», мечтая пристрелить и Капитана Слая, и Тайгера, да вообще всех их, будь они неладны. Но они… Они стали хитрее, и вскоре я попал в Белую комнату. Хозяин оказался крайне недоволен смертью Тоби и всю ночь показывал мне, что будет, если я не остановлюсь. Наверное, это было впечатляюще, только я не помню ни черта, потому что вернулся с чистой памятью. За это время кто-то особенно шустрый спрятал и ружье, и все мои патроны. Так что… Я давно уже не стреляю, не из чего.  
\- Ружья и патронов нет, зато имя осталось, - подытожил Питер.  
Рикки кивнул.  
\- Именно. Но я все еще надеюсь, что найду его где-то в доме, в каком-нибудь забытом уголке. Найду и снова стану полноправным Рикки-стрелком.  
«Не дай Бог», - тут же подумал Питер, но оставил свои мысли при себе.

***

 

Уже третью неделю Питер был частью стаи, но до сих пор не увиделся с братом. Рикки-стрелок не спешил выполнять свое обещание, находя для этого сотню веских причин. Питер готов был отыскать Оливера и сам, но загоны «баранов» были отделены от основного жилища стаи крепкой кирпичной стеной, чтобы попасть туда следовало спуститься на первый этаж, к часам, и подняться наверх по другой лестнице, а Рикки не отпускал его от себя ни на шаг.  
Однажды Питер не выдержал и потребовал привести Оливера. Он устал слушать пустые обещания, ему хотелось получить брата в полное и единоличное подчинение.  
\- Я свою часть выполнил, теперь ты, - сказал он.  
Рикки отвел глаза в сторону и вздохнул.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Знаешь, когда я тебе брата обещал отдать, я не думал, что Ивлин будет против. Да и не был он против. Ну, раньше. А сейчас – уперся и все тут. Не отдам, он мой «баран», ну и все в таком духе.  
\- Что значит уперся? Прикажи ему – отдаст, как миленький. Кто здесь главный, в конце концов? – возмутился Питер.  
\- Я не могу ему приказать. На самом деле… Ну, на самом деле главным в доме Хозяин назначил не меня, а Ивлина. Как раз после той истории с «кошками».  
\- Так почему же об этом никто не знает? Я про Ивлина слышал пару раз, да и то вскользь. Вроде как он твой помощник.  
Рикки снова вздохнул.  
\- Говорят-то одно, но на самом деле все в точности до наоборот. Это я его помощник, правая рука. Но, к моему счастью, Ивлин не любит раздавать приказы и передал мне эту привилегию. Его вообще в доме мало что интересует, «бараны» в особенности. Не могу взять в толк, чего это он за Оливера так уцепился.  
\- Так… Где Ивлин? Я сам с ним поговорю.  
\- За стенкой, - и Рикки махнул рукой. – Увидишь китайские ширмы в самом конце, так это и есть его обиталище. Он там… Цветочки он там растит. Только заклинаю, не шути на эту тему, иначе Оливера тебе не видать, как своих ушей.  
Питер посмотрел на Рикки, после его признания он выглядел совсем не грозным, а только тем, кто хочет таким казаться. Махнул рукой и пошел на выход. Он понял, что вряд ли еще вернется в это крыло.

**ИВЛИН КОУПЛЕНД**

 

Китайские ширмы Питер заметил сразу – золотые соловьи на зеленом шелке были единственным ярким пятном на всем чердаке. Когда же он подошел ближе, ему на секунду почудилось, что вышитые птицы разлетелись кто куда и теперь испуганно выглядывают из-за веток.  
\- Есть кто? – позвал Питер и задумался, а что же именно он должен сказать Ивлину, чтобы тот согласился отпустить Оливера. Ничего не приходило на ум.  
\- Есть.  
\- Ивлин? – на всякий случай уточнил Питер, хотя в этом не было необходимости: как только из-за ширмы показалась курчавая голова, он узнал мальчишку из кондитерской Коуплендов. Мелкий, рыжий и вечно взлохмаченный, Питеру нестерпимо захотелось узнать за какие особые заслуги Хозяин назначил его главным в доме, но спросить об этом не было ни малейшей возможности.  
\- Да, Ивлин. Собственной персоной, а ты, никак, Питер. Ручная собачка Рикки.  
Питер не мог не слышать презрение в голосе Ивлина, но возразить было нечего: он действительно зависел от прихотей Рикки и выполнял все его приказы. Послушный песик, по-другому и не скажешь. Ивлин тонко подметил.  
\- Да, я Питер. Питер-ручная-собачка, - сказал он, чем несказанно рассмешил Ивлина.  
\- Ай-ай, а собачке-то не нравится хозяин. Так бы и тяпнул за задницу, да?  
\- Сейчас бы – тяпнул.  
\- Что, неужто узнал, что никакого Оливера у Рикки отродясь не было?  
Питер ошарашенно посмотрел на Ивлина.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал. Нет среди «баранов» никакого Оливера и никогда не было.  
Питеру казалось, что все это - какая-то ошибка. Не мог же Рикки соврать? Он взглянул на Ивлина и понял: мог. Как раз Рикки и мог, возможно, он просто скучал без своего ружья и устроил новую охоту, где целью был Питер. Наивный зверек, который так просто согласился плясать под чужую дудку.  
\- Так ты до сих по не знал? Тогда зачем пришел, если не жаловаться? – удивился Ивлин.  
\- Я пришел… Я пришел за братом, - последовал ответ.  
Питер почувствовал, как его захватила безысходная ярость, как затряслись его руки мелкой и мучительной дрожью. Он не мог, совершенно не мог смириться с мыслью, что все поиски зашли в тупик, а Рикки-стрелок, который в какой-то момент дал понять, что ценит Питера и надеется стать ему другом, всего лишь издевался над ним, смешивая с грязью и выставляя перед всем домом полнейшим дерьмом, подлецом и предателем.  
Ивлин, заметив растерянность Питера, подошел ближе и похлопал его по плечу. Чтобы это сделать, Ивлину пришлось встать на цыпочки и вытянуть руку.  
\- Питер, не вини Рикки. Я знаю о нем один маленький секрет.  
\- Какой же? Я тоже хочу знать, вдруг поможет отыграться.  
\- Вряд ли. Рикки всегда мечтал, чтобы ты был его другом. Его, а не Алана.  
\- Чушь!  
Ивлин покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не чушь. Знаешь, у меня тоже когда-то был друг. Здесь, в доме. И ты его хорошо знаешь – это Алан, скромный и добрый Алан. Мы защищали друг друга, утешали, обнадеживали и вдохновляли. Но ровно до того дня, пока в доме не появилась Шерил. Мы, два наивных дурака, влюбились в нее по уши и стали самыми непримиримыми соперниками.  
\- Шерил? Та самая Шерил, которая знала, куда уходить? – сказав это, Питер едва не закричал от радости. Ему показалось, что он наконец-то нашел точку выхода из проклятого сна. Причем точка эта была все время под носом – корзинка со звездами. Та самая, что теперь висит на руке у Розалин.  
\- Куда уходить? Это как?  
\- Ну, место, лучшее место! Она уронила звезду и назвала его, а после этого проснулась. Там, за пределами…  
\- Ничего она не роняла, - оборвал Питера Ивлин. – Чтобы проснуться, звезды не нужны, достаточно только открыть ненастоящую дверь. Поверить в нее и дернуть за ручку.  
\- Стоп, не понял?  
\- Я говорю про картину с нарисованной дверью. Она спрятана за одним из шкафов в комнате Алана, только он об этом не знает.  
\- А ты как узнал?  
\- Мне рассказал Мартин, а я не сдержался и проболтался Шерил. Я почему-то думал, что она не уйдет. Хотя бы не так быстро!  
Ивлин тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, его любовь к Шерил все еще оставалась больной темой.  
\- Подожди! Ты знаешь про дверь и при этом до сих пор в доме? – спросил Питер. – К тому же, вернувшись, ты бы мог снова быть с Шерил.  
\- Быть с Шерил? О, нет! Из нас двоих она выбрала Алана, а я только смотрел и завидовал, - ответил Ивлин. – Да и вообще… Я не хочу возвращаться. Кто я за пределами дома? Мальчик из кондитерской? Будущий ее владелец! Я ненавижу выпечку, пироги и все, что с ними связано. Я всегда мечтал стать садовником, выращивать прекрасные цветы и дарить их людям, но мои родители только смеялись над моими мечтами, а младший брат топтался по моим клумбам. А здесь я могу заниматься любимым делом. Растить такие цветы, какие никогда не выращу там, даже если сумею сбежать из кондитерской. Хочешь взглянуть?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, Ивлин потянул Питера за ширму, внутрь своих владений.  
\- Смотри! – он указал рукой на стол, заваленный ромашками, лилиями и герберами. – Они прекрасны, правда же?  
\- Правда. Но чем они отличаются от обычных? – спросил Питер, рассматривая нежные цветочные лепестки и втайне радуясь, что среди них нет роз. – Почему их нельзя вырастить там, в реальности?  
\- Сейчас поймешь, - и Ивлин протянул Питеру одну из ромашек. – Понюхай ее.  
Питер послушно понюхал. Пахло странно – чуть-чуть бензином, немного – пылью и совсем легко – разогретым на солнце асфальтом. Так пах Голдери в дни школьных каникул.  
\- Догадался? Вижу, что догадался, - Ивлин протянул Питеру еще одну ромашку, как две капли воды похожую на предыдущую. – А эта чем пахнет?  
Питер поднес цветок к носу и с удивлением обнаружил, что запах иной. И опять совершенно нецветочный.  
\- Мокрое сено, жареный бекон, так?  
Ивлин довольно кивнул.  
\- А еще что?  
\- М-м-м, никак не могу понять. Кажется, что-то горелое.  
Ивлин расхохотался.  
\- Точно! Ежевичные пироги всегда подгорали, сколько бы родители над ними не тряслась.  
\- Черт, да это же праздник Последнего осеннего дня. Фруктовые пироги на ферме Спарков! – наконец угадал Питер. – Твои цветы пахнут воспоминаниями, так?  
\- В точку. Хочешь еще попробовать?  
\- Конечно, - поспешно согласился Питер. Он заметил, что стоит вдохнуть один из ароматов, как на сердце тут же становилось легче, возвращались силы и способность верить в поставленные цели. Он был уверен – еще пара ромашек и он точно рванет с чердака вниз, на первый этаж, а оттуда – куда угодно, будет бродить без устали столько, сколько нужно, но найдет Оливера.  
\- Вот, возьми, этот интересный, - на этот раз Ивлин протянул Питеру персиковую герберу.  
Запах действительно был интересным, но совершенно неприятным: густым и химическим. От него тут же стало подташнивать и закислило во рту.  
\- Господи, да это же взрыв второй линии витаминного завода. Тогда еще так воняло, аж глаза слезились.  
\- Да, и полиция решила, что это теракт.  
\- Точно! Тогда в школе отменили занятия, и все втайне мечтали, чтобы на заводе взорвалось еще что-то.  
\- Да уж, весело было, - сказал Ивлин и это «было» зацепило в Питере какую-то струнку. Он внезапно понял, что цветы действуют также, как и «знание» из Белой комнаты. Они не просто пахнут воспоминаниями, они их воскрешают!  
Но радость от этого неожиданного открытия тут же сошла на нет: Питер понял, что прошлое не поможет отыскать Оливера. Только Хозяин знает, где он.  
\- А знаешь, - вдруг сказал Ивлин. - Все эти цветы… Я делаю их из старых газет. Они ненастоящие, бумажные. Я клею их ночи напролет, а затем крашу в разные цвета. Я так поднаторел в этом деле, что они выходят без единого изъяна, и в этом их беда. Они совершенные, а ничего совершенного не существует в реальности. Вот, возьми эту ветку лилий и передай их Алану. Надеюсь, он тоже угадает, что за запах я в них вложил.  
Питер посмотрел на цветы, поискал хоть что-то, что могло указать на их бумажную природу, но так и не нашел. Лилии были абсолютно живыми, только пахли они не Голдери, а здешними пыльными углами. И как бы Питер не старался понять, что это за знакомый аромат, отгадка постоянно ускользала.  
Возможно потому, что он и не мог знать запаха чужой дружбы. Той, что была между Ивлином и Аланом.

***

 

Встретиться с Аланом Питер не решился, пока он был частью стаи, он не раз замечал, с какими презрением и тоской смотрит в его сторону друг, как ему больно за столь чудовищный и глупый выбор.  
Ветку лилий Питер положил рядом с дверью, он не сомневался, что до своего адресата она обязательно доберется. После этого устроился на ступеньках и неотрывно следил за стрелками, считая бесконечно длинные минуты до прихода «кошек».

  
**АВА ГРЕЙВЕР**

 

В этот раз Белая комната походила на коробку с фотографиями: черно-белые, утратившие четкость снимки устилали пол. Хозяина не было, и Питер убивал время, перебирая фотографии, что-то он узнавал, что-то так и осталось для него чужим и непонятым.  
Незнакомые люди, улицы, вещи. И уже хорошо известная Питеру Ава Грейвер. Его мать, только на снимках она была значительно моложе.  
\- Хорошенькая, да? - услышал Питер и вздрогнул. Голос Хозяина, даже с чужой хрипотцой, было невозможно не узнать. – Когда-то она была очень милой девочкой. Только крайне доверчивой.  
Питер взглянул на Хозяина и увидел его в новой маске: пожилой мужчина с легкой проседью, на самом кончике носа висели очки в тонкой серебристой оправе, одет он был в по-домашнему уютный свитер и легкие льняные брюки, конечно же, кристально-белого цвета. В руках он держал стулья – в этот раз их было два.  
\- Вот, присаживайся, - он поставил один перед Питером. – Мы же теперь собеседники, да? Ты же не из тех, кто выбирает пустоту.  
Питер не мог не согласиться.  
\- Знаешь, с ними скучно. Можно не утруждать себя, рассказывать каждый раз одно и тоже, и эти несвежие знания будут иметь оглушительный успех. Сопли, слезы, истерика. Всегда же найдется то, что люди хотят забыть, но я… я обязательно напомню.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Именно. Возьмем, к примеру, тебя. Ты знаешь, кто сидит рядом с тобой? Нет. А должен бы – ведь это твой дед, дорогой дед, назвавший тебя позором.  
Питер не сразу вспомнил, откуда ему известно про позор, потом перед глазами замелькали строки из странной книги, полученной в Белой комнате, и история его первых безымянных дней всплыла в памяти, будто читал он ее только вчера.  
\- Да, правильно мыслишь. Но именно этот дед воспитывал тебя, пока твоя непутевая мамаша покоряла Голдери и Гордона Грейвера. Знаешь ли, Ава как-то посадила тебя на маленькую скамеечку возле дома, посадила и приказала прилежно ждать мамочку. Ты ждал - до самого утра, а она в то время уже тряслась в поезде с маленьким потертым чемоданом. Эта стерва все рассчитала: папаша ее отбыл в соседний городок и вернуться должен был не раньше следующего вечера, этого времени должно было хватить сполна, чтобы найти самое неприметное место на всем континенте. И ведь Ава нашла – папаше понадобилось почти три года, чтобы отыскать ее в Голдери. Отыскать и вернуть забытого сынишку. О, как же она была рада твоему появлению. Ты даже не представляешь, Питер!  
Но Питер уже представлял. Он получил достаточно информации из своих обрывочных снов, чтобы понять, как сильно его ненавидела мать, как мечтала о том, чтобы он поскорее вырос и убрался с глаз долой. Когда же на Голдери свалилась невиданная напасть вроде смертельного сна, она молила всех известных богов, чтобы сон забрал Питера. Но то ли боги оказались глухи, то ли, напротив, знали, что делают – и первым уснул ее обожаемый Оливер.  
\- Кстати, Питер, ты тоже ее ненавидел. И твоя ненависть была куда сильней.  
Хозяин встал со своего стула, прошелся по комнате, разбрасывая ногами фотографии, и, наконец, вернулся на место, но теперь лицо его было женским, изменилась и фигура, и одежда – растянутый свитер уступил место легкому летнему платью.  
\- Ава, зови меня Ава. Скажи все, что думаешь. Но знай, в моем мире тебя еще нет.  
\- Зачем я вообще появился?  
\- Я тоже всегда задавала себе этот вопрос. Я бы не дала тебе родиться, но вот мой отец, он состоял в религиозной общине, где не приемлют аборты. Да весь город был этой дерьмовой общиной. Они готовы были плодиться, как кролики, только бы их бог получил побольше прихлебателей. Еще вопросы?  
\- А раньше подумать не могла, чтобы меня не было? О презервативах не слышала?  
Ава расхохоталась.  
\- Какой наивный ребенок. В кого хоть? Явно не в папашу.  
\- Папашу? Скажи хотя бы имя моего отца, - попросил Питер. Он не знал, зачем ему эта информация, но услышать ее все равно хотел.  
\- Сказать? Лучше посмотри, как все было. Посмотри и подумай, был ли у меня шанс полюбить тебя.  
Ава, сидящая на стуле, вдруг стала распадаться на крошечные кусочки, будто вся была из песка. Когда же от нее остался лишь маленький белый холмик на полу, в комнату ворвался поток ветра и поднял в воздух все фотографии, которые тут же стали превращаться в серебряные капли, соединяться друг с другом, расти и шириться, пока Питер не заметил, что находится в центре зеркального цилиндра. Только зеркала не давали его отражения, в них жила своя история и свои образы.  
Он увидел, как Ава, совсем еще девчонка, смеется с подругами. Идет на работу – она помогает сортировать книги в библиотеке. Вот она стоит за стойкой и беседует с посетителем, обычно она не занимается этой работой, но ее коллега сегодня больна, и добродушная Ава не может отказать в помощи.  
\- Что-то такое легкое, но при этом волшебное? – Ава смеется, смех ее похож на переливчатый звон колокольчика. – Прекрасное и живое?  
Мужчина кивает. Он старше Авы, ему лет тридцать, и лицо его вряд ли можно назвать привлекательным, но он умеет обольщать словом и делает это с блеском. Еще никогда его навыки не давали осечек.  
\- Хайден, вы точно про книгу? – Ава улыбается и теребит кончик ручки. Этот человек заходит в библиотеку во второй раз за день, книг не берет, зато мило улыбается, и от этого ее сердце начинает биться быстрей.  
Хайден смотрит на Аву пристально, оценивающе. Ему нравится, то, что он видит.  
\- Про книгу? Конечно же, нет. Сначала я говорил про бабочку. Обычную бабочку, порхающую над цветами, но вдруг понял… - и Хайден умолк, неотрывно глядя в глаза Авы.  
\- Что? Что вы поняли?  
\- Понял, что описываю тебя, - закончил он и потупил глаза, будто мог смущаться. Почему-то такой прием всегда безотказно действовал на женщин. И, судя по лицу Авы, когда он выходил из библиотеки, она тоже не устояла.  
Зеркало идет рябью, меняется картинка, и Питер видит Аву и Хайдена в окружении пожелтевших деревьев, листья срываются и медленно падают им под ноги. Небо серое, совсем унылое, но сияющее лицо влюбленной Авы заменяет солнце.  
Хайден достает из-под полы своего пальто ветку орхидей, почти черные цветки похожи на больших бабочек. Он протягивает их Аве.  
\- Смотри, они почти такие же красивые, как ты.  
Ава улыбается, касаясь пальцами самого нижнего и крупного цветка.  
Пока она увлечена подарком, Хайден смотрит на нее крайне плотоядно, едва скрывая накопившееся желание, но стоит Аве взглянуть на него, как глаза проясняются, становятся прозрачными, как озерная вода.  
Питер вглядывается в лицо Хайдена, он не может не отметить, что похож на него – и выражением лица, и светло-серыми, почти прозрачными глазами.  
Тем временем зеркала снова меняются, и Питер видит звездное небо во всю поверхность цилиндра, слышит звуки борьбы, перемежающиеся криками, шлепками и глухими ударами. Потом небо уползает вверх, где ему и положено находиться, а Питеру открывается крайне неприглядная картина: Ава в изорванном, окровавленном платье, руки ее связаны за спиной, во рту торчит кляп из ее же шейного платка. Она лежит на дощатом грязном полу, сил сопротивляться уже не осталось. Ава только всхлипывает от страха, потому что втайне понимает, ее насильник не остановится. Он убьет ее, обязательно убьет. Хотя бы потому, что она знает его имя. Хайден.  
Тем временем Хайден получает то, о чем так долго мечтал. Обычных отношений, любви и восхищения ему не нужно. Он хочет страха, хочет криков и мольбы. Его желание разгорается от запаха крови, ее глубокого красного цвета. Только так, и не иначе. Сколько городов он посетил, скольким бабочкам оборвал крылья? Сколько имен сменил…  
\- Хватит! – кричит Питер, закрывая уши руками. – Хватит!  
Но сдавленные рыдания продолжаются, как продолжаются и стоны Хайдена, его угрозы и грязные комментарии, они просачиваются внутрь головы, даже если Питер не слышит их, они достигают его сознания, выискивают там особо короткие пути, чтобы он наконец-то понял, кем был его отец. И чьей копией был Питер для родной матери.  
\- Хватит! – умоляет он, и его мольбы вдруг оказываются услышанными. Зеркальный цилиндр исчезает.  
Питер удивленно оглядывается – белая фигура Хозяина в привычном обличии кажется вырезанной из бумаги и приложенной к черной подложке, так как стены оказываются угольно-черными. Белая комната еще никогда не была столь темна.  
\- Ну, как тебе кино? – спрашивает Хозяин. – Бабочки, прекрасные бабочки. Твой отец их любил, а мать – ненавидела. Эта ненависть – единственное, что тебе досталось от Авы.  
Питер кивает. Он действительно не испытывал любви к насекомым, мухи и комары вызывали раздражение, но бабочки – крупные и удивительно красивые – рождали в нем бесконтрольное омерзение.  
\- В таком случае я придумал новое развлечение, - сказал Хозяин и хлопнул в ладоши. От этого хлопка стены комнаты пришли в движение, их чернота оказалась сплошной массой из тысяч и тысяч диковинных бархатных бабочек, они взмыли в воздух, и Питер мог слышать, как шелестят бесчисленные крылья, чувствовать, как они касаются его лица, как царапают лапками его кожу.  
Дрожь прошлась по телу, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Панический ужас, пережитый матерью, передался ему, и теперь волна за волной распространялся по венам, бурлил в крови и требовал остановить этот нарастающий кошмар.  
\- Убери их, убери! – закричал он, но ответом был только звонкий смех. Тот самый, так сильно похожий на звон колокольчика.  
Черные бабочки покрыли тело со всех сторон, заставили закрыть глаза и норовили попасть в рот каждый раз, когда Питер пытался крикнуть.  
\- Интересно, что еще в тебе от Авы? Может, сердце? Или у бессердечной мамаши его не могло быть?  
Питер почувствовал, как что-то царапнуло кожу на груди, и сжал зубы от боли. Ему отчаянно хотелось открыть глаза, потому что вот так – вслепую, не зная, что делает Хозяин, было куда страшнее, но бабочки, плотно облепившие его голову, не давали такой возможности.  
\- Хочешь знать, да? – Хозяин рассмеялся. – Потерпи чуток. Поймешь.  
И Питер почувствовал, что боль усиливается – руки Хозяина раскрывают его, словно книгу.  
\- Надо же, оно есть. И оно бьется. Так вот почему ты все еще ищешь Оливера!  
Пальцы Хозяина касались оголенных костей, разорванной кожи и внутренностей. Боль стала невыносимой. Питер раскрыл рот и закричал, пытаясь перекричать и страх, и мучения. Он вложил в свой протяжный крик все оставшиеся силы:  
\- Пустоту-у-у!  
Хозяин удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.

***

 - Странно, - подумал Питер, оказавшись на привычных мраморных ступенях. – Я выбрал пустоту, но помню все, что происходило в комнате. Новая шутка Хозяина?

Он взглянул на часы, ему не терпелось узнать, как долго он находился в Белой комнате. К его удивлению, стрелки только-только сдвинулись в сторону первого безымянного часа. Неужели здесь, в доме, прошло не больше пары минут?  
Кое-где все еще лежала пыль после ночного преображения дома, даже двери еще не вернулись на свои места – не было входа в комнату Алана, как и прохода в подвал.  
\- Заблудился?  
Питер вздрогнул. Хозяин вышел из Белой комнаты?  
Он попытался возразить, но почувствовал, что не может сказать ни слова. Его рот был чем-то забит. Сплюнув, он увидел десяток черных бабочек, их крылья были обломаны и влажны от слюны.  
\- Мерзость, да? Слишком красиво – уже не красиво, - подытожил Хозяин.  
\- Да.  
\- Питер, сегодня ты был крайне терпелив. Это достойно уважения. И ценного подарка, - хозяин показал маленький ключ. – Ты же пришел за знанием, и тебя интересовала не Ава, нет. Ты хотел знать, куда подевался Оливер. Так?  
\- Так.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь прикинем, где ты еще не искал.  
\- Я искал везде. Даже среди «баранов»!  
Хозяин разочарованно покачал головой.  
\- А как же второй этаж?  
\- Буфет, каморка Тори-одиночки и проход на чердак. Есть несколько дверей, но они всегда закрыты.  
\- Правильно. Закрыты, а вот это – ключ от одной из них. За этими закрытыми дверями спят те, кого рысь привела по ошибке. На них нет вины, и Белая комната их не примет. Оливер – одна из таких ошибок.  
Питер удивленно посмотрел на Хозяина, на ключ в его руках и вдруг почувствовал, как тихое спокойное счастье начинает овладевать всем его существом.  
\- Не спеши радоваться, - вдруг сказал Хозяин, - и Питер почувствовал, как ослабли его ноги и кружится голова.

**ШЕРИЛ**

\- Что на этот раз? – детектив Холт был не в настроении. За два месяца расследование не продвинулось ни на шаг. Карамель, стихи, красная рысь – вот и все, что было у полиции. Не густо.

\- Звонили из больницы, Шерил Бриггс проснулась.  
\- Как давно? – Холт вскочил со стула.  
\- Полчаса назад. Все показатели в норме, но она молчит. Отказывается отвечать на вопросы. Даже на такие, сколько ей лет и как ее зовут.  
\- Может, это и к лучшему.  
Холт уже успел убедиться, что проснувшийся ребенок - это совсем не повод для радости. Шерил не первая, кто очнулся, третья. Первым был Хоуп Роббинсон, вторым – Мартин Стоун.  
Хоупу Роббинсону было девятнадцать, он мечтал побить все рекорды мирового плавания, и, надо заметить, шел к этой цели весьма успешно. Но накануне важных соревнований он уснул. Когда же проснулся, его тело было крайне обессилено, он даже передвигался в инвалидном кресле – ноги не держали. Однако будущего рекордсмена это совсем не заботило, он постоянно озирался по сторонам и отвечал невпопад.  
Врачи заверили, что все это – последствия болезни, которые обязательно пройдут через пару дней. Действительно, ходить самостоятельно Хоуп начал к вечеру следующего дня. Родители радовались, но зря. Утром его нашли мертвым: повесился в собственной спальне.  
Полиция связала его самоубийство с потерянными спортивными кондициями, вроде как мальчишка понял, что ему больше никогда не быть чемпионом. Холта такое объяснение вполне устраивало, но ровно до той поры, пока он не увидел Мартина Стоуна, второго проснувшегося мальчика.  
Тот был невзрачным зубрилой, носил толстенные очки и никогда не дерзил взрослым. Типичный тихоня, проснувшись, он выглядел так, словно вздремнул полчасика, а не пролежал на больничной койке полтора месяца. На все вопросы он твердил, что совсем не помнит, что ему снилось. Улыбался врачам, родителям и детективу Холту. Позволил напичкать себя витаминами и послушно записал номера телефонов, по которым сможет позвонить в любое время, если что-то вспомнит.  
И ведь позвонил, в ту же ночь, ближе к утру. Холт до сих пор помнил тот разговор, если его можно так назвать. Бессвязный шепот, слезы, мольба спасти и не дать уснуть. А потом Холт услышал про красную рысь, за которой нельзя следовать.  
\- Никогда, никогда за ней не ходите, слышите меня? Слышите, никогда.  
Никогда – это последнее слово, которое кому-либо сказал Мартин, потому что его разговор с детективом прервался страшным грохотом: дом вместе с мальчиком и его родителями взлетел на воздух.  
Утечка газа, поджог. И вторая смерть.  
Теперь проснулась Шерил Бриггс, и Холт поклялся сделать все возможное, чтобы не дать ей пополнить список проснувшихся и ушедших окончательно.  
***  
\- Шерил, что вам снилось?  
\- Мистер Холт, вы хотите послушать про мои сны?  
\- Очень.  
\- Мистер Холт, это личное.  
\- Хорошо. А что-то не личное, например, красная рысь, в ваших снах не присутствовало?  
После упоминания рыси Шерил Бриггс побледнела, обхватила свои тощие коленки и принялась раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
\- Шерил, - позвал ее Холт, но она не реагировала на звук его голоса. – Шерил, Шерил…  
А потом вдруг подняла голову, уставилась на детектива своими черными глазами и едва слышно прошептала:  
\- Рысь – не самое страшное. А вот он…  
И Шерил, уткнувшись лицом в колени, разрыдалась.

***

 

\- Питер, я гладил ее по голове и чувствовал, как она дрожит, - сказал Холт и надолго умолк.  
Он сжимал свои большие руки в кулаки, а затем нервно разжимал, и так раз за разом, до хруста в пальцах и белых костяшек.  
Казалось, он вдернулся в прошлое, в больничную палату к Шерил Бриггс, и сейчас слышит ее испуганный плач.  
Питер молча смотрел на Холта, на его напряженный взгляд, направленный в пол и вряд ли что-то видящий. Наконец он не выдержал и прервал затянувшуюся паузу:  
\- Что с ней стало?  
Холт махнул рукой.  
\- Умерла тем же вечером. Эти идиоты врачи вкололи ей снотворное, а она… Она так боялась уснуть, что при первых же признаках сонливости стала биться головой о стену, била с такой силой, что брызги из ее разбитого лба разлетались по всей палате. Медсестра, прибежавшая на шум, с перепугу не могла ни двинуться с места, ни закричать, чтобы позвать на помощь. Стояла и смотрела, представляешь? Смотрела, как Шерил, измазанная в крови, борется со своим сном. Борется и при этом проклинает кого-то, имени которого ни разу не назвала. Хозяин, просто хозяин… А потом она нашла ножницы, обычные, канцелярские, и с силой воткнула их в свое горло.  
Питер прикрыл глаза, невольно представляя эту ужасающую картину.  
\- То есть, - с трудом произнес он, - То есть, все трое проснувшихся умерли?  
\- Не трое, четверо. Четвертый мальчишка тоже покончил с собой. Знаешь, они все были одержимы смертью и еще – панически боялись уснуть.

***

 

Питер в ужасе открыл глаза. Вторая часть разговора с Бенджамином Холтом полностью меняла суть дела. Если сейчас он освободит Оливера и отправится с ним в комнату Алана, где за одним из шкафов по-прежнему прячется картина с заветной дверью, то пробуждение их будет лишь продолжением кошмара. В конце концов, они либо вернутся в дом, где Хозяин отыграется за их побег, либо уйдут из жизни по собственному желанию, но теперь уже навсегда.  
Дом – это ловушка, из которой нет настоящего выхода.  
Питер разжал руку и посмотрел на маленький серебристый ключ. Теперь он был совершенно бесполезен.  
К тому же, за закрытой дверью второго этажа Оливеру куда безопасней.

**ПИТЕР ГРЕЙВЕР**

 

Последний подарок Хозяина, знание, которого Питер не выбирал, подкосило его веру в будущее, в свои силы и возможный счастливый исход. Он нашел тихий уголок – чулан на втором этаже, и днями не выходил из него, лежал на куче ветхого тряпья и смотрел в затянутый паутиной потолок. Единственное, что грело его душу – это осознание того, что Оливер здесь, в доме, и никакая Белая комната ему не угрожает.

Как долго он пребывает в этом отупляющем бездействии, Питер не знал, желания двигаться, бороться, искать еду и защищать других больше не возникало. Игра в общество закончилась полным провалом. Он был не нужен ни ребятам в подвале, ни стае на чердаке. Жители второго этажа и прежде обходились без него. Даже Алан больше не нуждался в его помощи – Розалин всегда заносила ему еду и воду, а остальное он мог обеспечить себе и сам.  
Разочаровавший всех и разочарованный сам, Питер вдруг осознал, что он не видит смысла жить дальше, зато ему нестерпимо захотелось узнать у Хозяина, пусть ценой своей никчемной жизни, зачем он собрал их в доме, зачем играет в игру, которая не имеет смысла.  
Но прежде, чем попасть в Белую комнату, он заглянул к Алану. Заглянул, чтобы сказать, как был рад иметь такого замечательного друга и как сожалеет, что подвел его. А еще - попросить наведаться на чердак, к Ивлину, и поговорить с ним по душам. Все-таки быть одному в доме невыносимо тяжело.  
Он долго прокручивал в голове предстоящий разговор, представлял все возможные варианты развития событий – вплоть до того, что Алан попросит его, Питера, никогда больше не переступать порог его комнаты. Однако стоило Питеру войти в комнату, как Алан, хромой медлительный Алан бросился навстречу.  
\- Наконец-то! – крикнул он и обнял Питера. Крепко-крепко.  
Питер взглянул на него и отчетливо понял, что Алан не ждет никаких объяснений, он все понял без слов и, более того, давно простил.  
\- Куда ты пропал? – спросил и снова обнял. – Что-то происходит в доме, все меняется! Послушай только, Рикки-стрелок больше не забирает новичков. Он распустил всех своих «баранов»!  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Для них – хорошо, для остальных – еще не понятно.  
\- Ясно. Но с чего ему быть таким добрым?  
\- Возможно, потому что пытки Хозяина стали особенно изощренными. За эту неделю из Белой комнаты не вернулось трое, двое как раз были «баранами». Из младших.  
Питер покачал головой. Он не мог взять в толк, почему Рикки-стрелок проявил столь удивительную человечность, хотя никогда прежде ей не отличался. Следующая новость Алана и вовсе заставила его брови поползти вверх от удивления.  
\- Вчера в Белую комнату попал один из стаи. Так вот, Рикки поставил на обмен самого себя. Кажется, общение с тобой изменило его.  
Питер усмехнулся. Ему не верилось, что из его предательства вышла хоть какая-то польза. Еще больше он не верил в то, что сможет покинуть комнату Алана, уйти в никуда. Испугавшись собственной слабости, Питер поспешно взялся за дверную ручку.  
– Ну, мне пора. Я… спешу.  
\- Не ходи туда. Пожалуйста, – Алан потянул Питера за рукав. – Я не смогу помочь. Моя музыка, она больше не действует.  
С трудом выдерживая умоляющий взгляд Алана, Питер отвел его руку в сторону и заверил:  
\- Я в последний раз. Последний, слышишь?  
Алан закрыл глаза и кивнул.  
\- Да. В последний, - словно эхо повторил он. – Самый последний.  
Питер вздрогнул. Голос Алана звучал так, словно он обо всем догадался. Догадался, что Питер пришел попрощаться.

***

\- Кого я вижу! – Хозяин хлопнул в ладоши, приветствуя Питера. – Я думал, тебе уже достаточно знаний, но нет. Опять явился.

\- Явился.  
\- Выглядишь уставшим, а ведь две недели палец о палец не ударил.  
\- Все-то вы знаете, - Питер сплюнул на пол, понимая, что такой поступок разозлит Хозяина. – У стен есть уши, или как?  
\- Не важно. Куда важнее вспомнить, на чем мы остановились. Кажется, на бабочках?  
\- Да хоть на чем, - Питер внезапно обнаружил, что в этот раз может двигаться. Неужели правила в игре изменились? – Меня больше интересует, какого черта я забыл в этом трухлявом доме.  
\- Как это? – не понял Хозяин. – Ты сам сюда пришел. За братцем Оливером. Причем, Питер, ты единственный, кто пришел сюда, точно зная, что произойдет дальше. Вернее, догадывался. Отчасти.  
\- Допустим.  
\- Так вот, я дал тебе ключ и указал местонахождение Оливера, а Ивлин назвал точку выхода. Так что это я должен спрашивать, какого черта ты все еще в моем доме, - Хозяин взмахнул рукой, и Питер запоздало увидел в ней толстый металлический прут. – Вернемся к бабочкам. Знаешь, Питер, чтобы стать бабочкой, нужно сначала побыть гусеницей. И ползать.  
Прут рассек воздух и с сочным шлепком врезался в тело Питера. Тот упал на колени, взвыв от нестерпимой боли. Следующие несколько ударов пришлись по спине, и Питер распластался по полу, чувствуя, как нога Хозяина опустилась на его голову.  
\- Ну же, Питер, гусеница должна ползать. Ползать, ползать!  
Удары сыпались один за другим – по ногам, плечам и спине, заставляя Питера извиваться и действительно ползти по белоснежному полу, оставляя за собой густо-красный кровавый след.  
\- Давай, давай! Ползи. Как, нравятся ощущения? А им нравилось, как думаешь?  
\- Кому? – не понял Питер и вдруг явственно услышал злобный лай. В углу белой комнаты он заметил маленького пса со смешными ушами и куцым хвостом, палево-рыжего.  
Хозяин поманил его:  
\- Дьюк, ко мне. Хороший мальчик, хороший.  
Дьюк? Потерявшаяся собака Алана?  
\- Питер, ну, вспоминай, что ты сделал с Дьюком. Песик-то ни в чем не был виноват.  
Стоило Хозяину произнести эти слова, как перед глазами Питера всплыла сцена из совсем недавнего прошлого: вот он привязывает пса к дереву, поводок довольно короткий, около метра, и у собаки нет возможности увернуться от ударов. В руках Питера такой же прут, каким его избивает Хозяин. Этот прут со свистом рассекает воздух и впивается в собачье тело, раз, другой, третий. Слышится скулеж, испуганный лай и хруст ломающихся костей.  
\- Нет, ты врешь! Врешь, я не мог!  
\- Не мог? Питер, открой глаза. Смотри, смотри внимательнее! – Хозяин смеется, а Питер, с трудом подняв голову, видит не хозяина, а себя самого. – Вот он – настоящий ты. Питер Грейвер, двуличная тварь, садист и извращенец. Знаешь, Питер, зачем ты убивал собак и кошек? Нет, ни за что не догадаешься.  
\- Ты врешь. Это не я. Не я!  
\- Отчего же. Ты, дорогой Питер, тренировался. Ведь потом ты мечтал так же ломать кости своего горячо обожаемого Оливера. Нет, я неправильно выразился, ведь Оливера ты люто ненавидел, бесился от одного его вида и завидовал всему, что у него было. Напомнить тебе твой гениальный план? Тот самый, по которому ты сначала убивал Оливера, причем делал это медленно и со вкусом, так, чтобы братик успел сорвать голос от крика, чтобы хорошенько умылся слезами…  
\- Заткнись! – закричал Питер, стараясь не слушать этих грязных слов, однако память начала восстанавливаться – кирпичик за кирпичиком, выстраиваясь в жуткую стену.  
Да, именно он и никто иной мечтал забить родного брата до смерти, а затем выпотрошить его, как какую-нибудь утку, и уложить в центр изящно сервированного стола в качестве главного блюда. Еще он планировал установить пару ваз с обожаемыми Гордоном Грейвером розами, чтобы тот полюбовался всласть, прежде чем узнал бы, что весь его сад Питер облил бензином и с удовольствием поджег. Конечно, он задумал оставить достаточно роз, чтобы затолкать своему папаше в рот (все-таки, за пределами сна Питер не знал ничего про Гордона Грейвера и своего настоящего отца Хайдена). Он бы нашпиговал горло Гордона цветами так, чтобы тот не смог дышать, а только хрипел и хрипел, пока не окончательно не задохнулся.  
\- О-о-о! Я вижу, что ты вспомнил. Только не все, да, Питер? Я помогу. К примеру, Аву, свою не слишком отзывчивую мамашу, ты мечтал резать медленно-медленно, отхватывая острым скальпелем кусочек за кусочком. Ты бы написал на ее теле все свои претензии, все обиды, которые накопил за семнадцать лет жизни. А потом ты проверил бы, есть ли у этой равнодушной суки сердце. Так вот, Питер, оно есть, и куда добрее твоего.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! - застонал Питер, понимая, что услужливая память подкидывает сотни доказательств, что Хозяин говорит исключительно правду.  
\- Да, Питер, да! Ты оттачивал свой план год за годом, начиная со дня своего десятилетия, когда твои нелюбимые родители не вспомнили ни про подарки, ни про именинный торт, обязательный в случае с Оливером. Именно тогда ты поклялся, что отомстишь. И отомстил бы – все, почти все было готово, но Оливер, сучонок, умудрился ускользнуть. Он провалился в этот дурацкий бесконечный сон, и мог бы умереть слишком тихо. Ты не мог такого допустить. Никак не мог! Тогда ты принялся за расследование, причем сделал это куда успешнее прославленных детективов. Ты понял все, даже про то, что это – гипноз. Только не смог предвидеть, что я заберу у тебя твою гнилую память.  
Питер обессиленно завыл – на одной ноте, так, как воет собака от безысходной тоски. Он и был собакой, даже хуже, ведь собака не хочет мести. Но и человеком назвать себя он уже не мог.  
\- Питер, да, там, в своей обычной жизни ты был опасным зверем. Хитрым, изворотливым и крайне жестоким. Но что стало с тобой здесь? Стоило сделать тебя чистым листом, снять грязь из обид, как все в тебе изменилось. Ты наконец-то увидел любовь и восхищение Оливера, его заботу и искренность, увидел и принял ее настолько, что готов был терпеть любую боль, только чтобы спасти брата. Ты научился любить других. Жертвовал собой ради них – вспомни, как ты бросился на «кошек», закрывая собой Алана. Алана, который всегда служил мне. Вернее, не так. Алан – это и есть я.  
\- Что? – Питер вскинул голову и с удивлением увидел, что перед ним стоит его самый дорогой друг. Светлые волосы до плеч, острые коленки и локти. А еще – обворожительная улыбка – Питер внезапно понял, что Хозяин и Алан улыбаются совершенно одинаково. Одной удивительно нежной и искренней улыбкой.  
\- Алан – это любовь и поддержка, тогда как Рикки-стрелок – подлость и страх, - Хозяин провел рукой перед лицом, и место Алана занял Рикки. – Розалин – сомнение и черствость, Ивлин – несбыточная мечта и тоска по дому.  
Хозяин менял лица одно за другим, смеясь на манер каждого из тех, о ком говорил.  
\- Питер, неужели ты так и не понял? Алан, Розалин, Рикки и Ивлин, они никогда не появлялись вместе, всегда только поодиночке, и исчезали из виду, когда часы сходились на страшных двенадцати. Я могу менять лица и голоса, но не умею появляться в разных местах в одно и то же время. Пока я был в Белой комнате, эта четверка исчезала из дома. Это я лечил твои раны. Те самые раны, которые наносил по ночам. Я подсказывал тебе, как быть с новичками и тут же искушал, чтобы ты бросил эту затею. Я, я, я…  
\- Но зачем? Зачем все это? Как же история красной рыси, как же Дьюк, которого я убил? Ведь Алана, нашедшего книгу со стихами, никогда не существовало! А Ивлин – я видел его в Голдери!  
Хозяин отбросил маску Ивлина, снова представ взрослым и до дрожи красивым. Белые, лишенные пигмента волосы рассыпались по его плечам.  
\- Собака… Собака действительно была, но совсем у другого мальчишки. Кстати, он действительно выпустил красную рысь, в благодарность за это я исполнил его желание. Дал ему другую собаку и сказал, что душа Дьюка живет в ней. Впрочем, все без обмана, так оно и есть. Взамен он раздавал карамель с заклинанием. Что касается Ивлина – я только позаимствовал его имя и внешность. Так было веселей. А в остальном, Питер, все, что двигает мной – это скука. Непроходимая вековая скука.  
\- То есть, ты и впрямь просто играл? Развлекался?  
Хозяин кивнул.  
\- Именно. Но знаешь, любая игра рано или поздно надоедает. Вот и эта – тоже.  
Он подошел к Питеру, в руках его снова блеснул металлический прут.  
\- Питер, удиви меня еще раз, - сказал и ударил со всей силы.  
В глазах Питера потемнело от боли, Белая комната пошла рябью из красных и черных точек, окончательно скрыв лицо Хозяина. Когда точки рассеялись, Питер снова увидел белый потолок, только потолок этот принадлежал другой комнате - больничной палате, а он сам лежал в кровати, рядом с ним стоял человек во врачебной форме, и, едва заметив открывшиеся глаза Питера, он закричал:  
\- Проснулся, Питер Грейвер проснулся!  
\- Проснулся, проснулся, - донеслось из всех палат, словно многоголосое эхо. – Джонни Баркер проснулся!  
\- Миа Сван!  
\- Молли Райт!  
\- Оливер Грейвер!  
Они все проснулись.

  
**ГОСПОДИН ШЕРМАН**  
**На правах эпилога**

\- Олли, перестань. Все будет в лучшем виде, не сомневайся, - пообещал Питер и нажал на отбой. Экран погас, но он все еще продолжал смотреть на него и улыбаться. Подумать только, завтра Оливеру исполняется семнадцать. Совсем уже взрослый.  
Взрослый?! – возмутилось сознание. Когда Питеру было семнадцать, он оказался в самом эпицентре кошмара, в искривленной реальности снящегося дома, в руках снящегося же садиста. Тогда ему совсем не казалось, что он взрослый. Напротив, он всецело признавал, что еще ребенок, несмышленый и слабый, что нуждается в помощи старших, только эти старшие не смогли ничем помочь. Зато радовались и возносили молитвы Всевышнему, когда их дети проснулись.  
Малыш Джо, Тори-одиночка, Лия Петерсон, крошка Молли и еще сорок девять наивных и верящих в чудо девочек и мальчиков. Они не понимали, почему все вокруг шумят и плачут. А еще они ничего не помнили – ни Белую комнату и красную рысь, ни страшные двенадцать и Хозяина. Не узнавали и друг друга, хотя там, в доме, им довелось и враждовать, и клясться в верной дружбе.  
Для них все произошедшее было лишь долгим сном, который они забыли при пробуждении. Даже для Оливера, чьи воспоминания тоже оказались стерты.  
Но Питер помнил. Помнил отчетливо, вплоть до каждой минуты, проведенной в Белой комнате. Помнил и с грустью вспоминал, что Алана, его лучшего друга, никогда не существовало на самом деле.  
Каждую ночь, укладывая голову на подушку, Питер с ужасом думал, что ждет его в последующем сне, придет ли красная рысь или он окажется в белом пространстве самой страшной комнаты, которую только можно представить. Но ничего не происходило, ему снились обычные мальчишеские сны, и со временем он стал забывать о произошедшем в доме. Только в те моменты, когда он видел Оливера или слышал его смех, сердце тревожно сжималось, и Питер понимал, что для него весь этот кошмар стал исцелением. Слепая ненависть, эгоизм, жестокость – все это он оставил Хозяину, а проснувшись, смог окунуться в другую жизнь, полную счастливых дней.  
\- Возможно, помнить – это прощальный подарок. Удивительно добрый с его стороны, - думал Питер. Скорее всего, так оно и было.  
С тех пор Питер стал больше уделять внимания Оливеру, его проблемам и интересам, с каждым днем удивляясь, какой добродушный и отзывчивый у него брат. Как он мог не замечать этого раньше, как мог злиться и ненавидеть?  
Предстоящий праздник заставил Питера сбиться с ног, он хотел подарить своему особенному брату такой же особенный подарок, но никак не получалось его отыскать. Всю неделю он бродил по городу в бесплодных поисках, пока не набрел на крошечный магазинчик на самой окраине. Видимо, все содержимое не умещалось внутри, и часть книг была разложена под навесами на улице.  
Книги, конечно же! Оливер обожал книги, но обязательно старые, впитавшие в пожелтевшие страницы истории своих прежних читателей. Питер с радостью осознал, что проблема подарка наконец-то решена, оставалось только понять, что же именно подойдет Оливеру больше всего.  
Он бродил вдоль столов с разноцветными томиками, но не видел на них ничего, что запало бы в душу, оказалось достойно Оливера.  
\- Молодой человек, - вдруг послышалось за спиной, - Внутри выбор больше, заходите.  
Питер согласно кивнул и, толкнув дверь с давно растрескавшейся синей краской, вошел в магазин. Стеллажей оказалось куда больше, чем Питер предполагал, и они были так плотно забиты книгами, что он невольно вспомнил другую комнатку, уставленную шкафами. Вспомнил и нотные тетради, и рояль, но никак не мог вытащить из своей памяти лицо Алана, будто никогда его там и не было.  
Отмахнувшись от внезапной грусти, Питер углубился в поиски подарка. Он перебрал с сотню книг, не меньше, когда очередная, сто первая, выпала из его рук: он услышал знакомый голос. Тот самый голос, от которого тело всегда цепенело, а страх подкатывал к горлу. Голос, который не слышал почти пять лет!  
Питер обернулся.  
\- Мистер Шерман, рад был повидаться. Надолго в Голдери? – старичок-хозяин беседовал с покупателем, высоким мужчиной в темном пальто и старомодной шляпе. Лица видно не было – покупатель стоял спиной к Питеру.  
\- Может быть.  
\- Заходите как-нибудь, девочки будут рады.  
\- О, спасибо за приглашение. А теперь мне нужно идти, дела. Как всегда дела, - и мистер Шерман, прощаясь, приподнял шляпу. Мелькнули абсолютно белые волосы.  
Питер не мог поверить: Хозяин в Голдери. Бродит по улицам, беседует с продавцом, который к тому же его неплохо знает, если судить по беседе. Но как такое возможно? Конечно, он ошибся. Стоит заглянуть в лицо, и он поймет, что обознался.  
Тем временем мистер Шерман покинул магазин, и дверной колокольчик возвестил об этом пронзительным звоном. Питер вздрогнул, к нему наконец-то вернулась возможность двигаться. Осознав это, он выскочил из-за книжного стеллажа, своего надежного укрытия, и помчался следом за человеком, так непозволительно похожим на Хозяина.  
Однако догнать его не удалось, Питер смотрел по сторонам и никак не мог понять, как можно было так быстро скрыться из виду на пустынной улице, да еще и за столь короткое время.  
Под навесом он заметил женщину и ее маленького сынишку. Оба зевали, не слишком увлеченно листая книги.  
\- Простите, - обратился он к женщине. – Вы не видели мужчину в шляпе, такой высокий, с минуту назад вышел?  
Женщина пожала плечами, сказав, что никого не заметила. Мальчик тоже помотал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что никого кроме них возле магазина не было.  
\- Бред. Этого не может быть, - выругался Питер и вернулся в магазин.  
Стоило ему закрыть дверь, как с крыши вспорхнула большая угольно-черная бабочка. Медленно взмахивая резными крыльями, она опустилась на яркую книгу с циферблатом на обложке. Ее диковинное бархатное тело закрыло собой цифру двенадцать, а нарисованные стрелки дрогнули, поменяв положение. Теперь они показывали спокойную семерку.  
Женщина, вернувшаяся к своему прежнему занятию – ленивому пролистыванию книги – ничего не заметила, зато мальчик неотрывно смотрел на удивительное преображение картинки и даже слышал, как ненастоящие часы на книге тихонько тикают.  
Тик-так, тик-так.  
Он не мог удержаться от восторга и дернул мать за руку.  
\- Мама, мама! – закричал он, - Мама, смотри! Бабочка села на часы.  
Мать перевела взгляд на книгу, но никакой бабочки на ней не увидела. Как не увидел этой черной весточки из дома и тот человек, который бы точно ее узнал.


End file.
